Save Me
by Raura Is My Music
Summary: Austin and Ally Moon are happily married in NY. Everything is perfect. Or at least it was. Austin had started drinking because of a saddening, horrible backstory. He started to abuse Ally, and the next day, it's like nothing ever happened. She's fighting for her love, but will she last? OOC!
1. Chp 1- Again

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for Leaving. I had a tough year, aight? But I promise I will do this thing now! :)**

_Click. _His key slid into the lock. I could hear his frustrated grunt from outside the door. My eyes widened in fear.

He kicks the door. "ARGHH!" The door cracked.

The beautiful, expensive door that we bought when we decided to move in. It was only a few months after he proposed. When we were certain, so certain we had love... And it couldn't be broken.

Finally, the door opens and he falls in. I hear his footsteps.

_Tap_

_tap_

He's wearing his Vans again. The yellow ones, for his favorite color.

It's 2:19 AM.

I raise myself from the bathtub, and look in the mirror.

My hair is messy, my eyes have bags, my mascara is smudged from all my crying.

The cut on my lip from Monday is still there.

His footsteps sound stumbled. I think he crashed into the fridge.

"Fuck Ally and her damn pickles..." He muttered.

_crash!_

He threw it down on the kitchen floor.

The vent which I could hear everything through rattled. I hear his breath rattle the vent.

Is he sober? No.

Its not the first time, you know. Actually a couple of months passed. I've been smart enough to realize that I need to get out of the way.

I pulled the sleeve up of my oversized hoodie. His hoodie.

I looked past my row of scars. There it was, on my wrist.

My tattoo. Our tattoo.

It says To Infinity And Beyond, with the infinity tatoo. That was his present for my 18th birthday.

I snapped out of my little faze because I hear his steps up the stairs.

"Ally!" He slurred. I sighed, and stepped out of the bathroom, shuddering.

"Yes, dear?" I said faking being bright and cheery.

" Why are you here?" He demanded to know.

"Oh... Um..." I stuttered. " I just had to use the bathroom."

"Why do you even bother? You broke the scale anyways." He snickered.

My eyes filled with tears but I wouldn't break.

He pushed me against the wall. " Shut up and go to sleep." Then he yanked my hair and walked away.

I heard the bedroom door lock.

I sighed. Suddenly, I felt something sharp in my pocket.

My razor.

My body found the bathtub. The water gushed out of the silver faucet. I couldnt hold it in.

The thing is, I love Austin. I always will. I can leave him if I want, physically, but never emotionally. He is my love. He drinks. He hurts me. It hurts even more because I love him so. It wasn't like this. We were perfect, and everything was perfect. But then he got a record from Jimmy Starr. It's not a well known fact but Jimmy is quite the drinker.

I want Austin back. My Austin.

I reached for the razor.

**Cut! XD Sorry if its dramatic, I kind of like it. Review, follow, and like! Subscribe or whatever! New update coming tomorrow or the day after! Thanks guys! ~ btw u get a cookie if u comment or follow .~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I must say, I was a wee bit sad that I didn't get as much views, I am trying to reach my goal of 10 reviews by chapter3. Please be advised that this might not have a a happy ending. Thanks!**

* * *

****I woke up to the streaming sunlight. I groaned, and rolled over on the hard floor. Like every time, Austin will be mostly sober.

There is awful retching coming from the bathroom. We already went to the doctor. His liver is damaged. But he doesn't listen.

I walk into the other bathroom to look presentable.

My hair is beyond messy, my eyes are puffy and saggy. I look like I haven't gotten sleep in ages. Probably I haven't.

The water from yesterday still isn't gone. Its extremely hard to drain the blood.

His sweatshirt still smells like him. I never Wash it. It's the last thing I have left of the old Austin. My Austin.

Quickly, the water is drained and I turn on the shower. It feels so nice and cool.

A little memory floats into the back of my mind.

* * *

_"Ally-Cat!" Austin chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me. My laugh was muffled._

_He spun me around. "Ally. I need to ask you something important." He said, looking suddenly serious._

_I grew nervous. Is he breaking up with me? My eyes started swimming with tears. One dropped onto the sweatshirt Austin gave me hours ago. "Austin..."_

_I looked into his eyes. The beautiful pool of brown." Why are you crying, darling?" He lets go, and got down on one knee._

_"My dearest, most beautiful girl in the world. You are a creature sent from above. You are an angel. *smile* I am too lucky to have you. I've been blessed. Every single day, I thank The Lord from above that I have you. Ally... To me, you are my everything. I want to ask you... Even though I'm not much, nothing compared to you, will you marry me?"_

* * *

The tears streamed down my face, although the shower was still running.

Things will never be the same.

The yellow fluffy towel reminds me of him. I quickly dry off and put on the spare clothes I have in the cabinet. A gray cardigan from Zara, which I got for our one month anniversary. The Little Black Dress from Chanel, given to me as a proposal gift. Lastly, I put on my white studded ballet flats.

Quickly, I apply mascara, some eyeliner, and some lavendar eye shadow. I put on lip gloss, and set out the door.

"Hey! Ally!" Austin called from the kitchen.

A smile lit my face.

I smell pancakes.

I quickly run down the stairs, into his arms. "Hey, darling." He whispers huskily into my ear. I blush and look at my flats. He chuckled and went over to the stove.

"So, Ally... Where were you yesterday? You weren't in the bedroom."

I froze, thinking what to say. "oh, you probably fell asleep before I came out of the bathroom."

He flips the pancake. It looks so good at the moment, I'm drooling. "The party yesterday was soooo awesome! You should have come... By the way, I'm sleeping over at Jimmys today, sweetie. Is that ok?"

Oh no. This can't happen. Jimmy will be the death of us. If he sleeps over, that means he will be drunk all day.

"Umm... Honey, I thought Team Austin could do something today... I was really hoping on it..." I whimpered.

Austin turned to face me, putting the last pancake on the plate. "Ally, can't we do this tomorrow? He is my manager. Without him I can't do anything. I,l be no one. Ally, its my dream." He took my hand in his. " I promise I will behave. I love you!"

Its 8 AM, it's time for him to leave. "But-" I started. I sighed, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bye!" He called, not even looking my way.

I pulled out my phone. My background is us kissing.

I raise the phone up to my ear. It's dialing.

"Hey Trish? I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Aaaand that's a wrap! I will update ASAP! Please share this, follow, favorite, and review! All advice is appreciated! :) next chapter will go out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3- remembrance

**Hi guys! I decided to answer some of your reviews!**

**AGirlAndHerPen: thank u soooo incredibly much! I'm trying hard to make it intriguing just for u! Thanks again! (Here's a cookie (::) )**

**idk: ummm no that's not gonna happen. Austin isn't gonna die and ally won't divorce. I'm not that type of person. I ship auslly:)**

**Jeca and Kaylee: thanks a bunch girls!**

**writermeAL: Roses at your feet:) thank u, and I will! Haha.**

**Read on!**

**BTW- I'm trying a new POV, I'll see how it is. If it doesn't work then I'm going back to Ally inside her head. I just thought it was annoying how it said I all the time, so it's gonna b 3rd person, where "I" is Ally, or she, yet it's still her POV. Confusing rite? Here's a cookie (::)**

* * *

"Hold on Ally, I'm busy. Can I call u back tomorrow?"

"I-" But Trish already hung hup. Ally sighed. "I don't know how long Im gonna last..."Ally whimpered as she sat down.

Ally poured herself a drink of water. As she turned on the TV, Channel 3 News was on.

* * *

_Dallas: And now, to our most interesting story..._

_Austin Moon! Now, he's on of those "Then and Now" celebs, isn't he? We haven't seen him in a Year. Well, 9 months actually. _

_WAIT. HOLD ON. _

_Hey Kira, how long is a pregnancy?_

_Kira: 9months... what are you implying here? _

_Dallas: It all fits together! Austin is going to be a baby daddy!_

_Kira: OH MY GOD! *squeals* I CALL HIS SON!_

* * *

She turned off the TV.

Nonono. This can't be happening. Not again. Her eyes were swimming in tears. This happened before. It's too much. A tear slipped out, as a dark memory floated into her thoughts. *flashback*

* * *

_~Austin and Ally are sitting together, wrapped in a blanket, watching the news~_

_Dallas: And now, for our latest top story- Austin Moon! we had been seeing him around with his girlfriend, and recently fiancée Ally Dawson! But could it be something more? Secret sources had told us they had heard strange sounds coming from the bedroom. (Both blushed in embarrassment) Also, Ms. Dawson- wait no, Mrs. MOON Had been throwing up a lot lately. Could it be? Is a Austin jr on the way?_

_Austin turned off the TV. "It's time to find out, Ally" Austin calmly whispered. "Im here for you."_

_She walked into the bathroom, shaking. Would he leave her if it didn't work? Is she really pregnant?_

_..._

_There were 10 seconds left until the results appear. Oh no, she thought. Austin was sitting in the tub, waiting impatiently to find out the truth. _

_5...4...3...2...1_

_"Austin._

_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Ally shook the memory out of her head, but it was too strong. It didn't end well. At all.

* * *

_Austin's mouth opened in shock._

_"I'm... I'm going to... Be a dad." He looked frightened. "This can't be happening." Then he noticed Allys tear soaked cheeks. " I'm having a baby..." He started. "With the love of my life." He broke into the biggest smile anyone could ever have. This smile only happens once. When you find out that you will have your first child. _

_Ally grinned and whispered- "We're having a baby!" _

_"IM A DAD!" Austin yelled. " AUSTIN MOON HAS A CHILD! WITH HIS BEAUTIFUL WIFE!" He picked Ally up, suddenly, and spun her around. "Woah, I'm getting dizzy here!" she giggled._

_"I love you Ally." Austin said, searing their love with a kiss. "I love you too. And I love our baby." She said when they pulled away, gasping for air._

* * *

Ally was full on sobbing at this point. "No..." She cried to herself. Every night, Austin would whisper things to the baby inside Allys stomach. Every time, he would satisfy her food cravings, even if it was 2 in the morning. He would massage her ankles, which were pretty swollen, and her back, which hurt like hell. He would paint her toenails when they were bored, watch The Notebook with her while she cried, hand her a tissue. Every thing was perfect.

* * *

_Ally was 5 months pregnant. "Hey, Ally! Come over will you?" Trish asked on text. In 5 minutes, Ally and Austin were at Trishes house. The lights were out, no one was in sight. "Hello..?" Ally called._

_SURPRISE! Everyone yelled and jumped out. _

_"Oh my god! Thank you guys!" Ally, said, hugging Trish. "It wasn't my idea." Trish said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. _

_Ally turned to Austin. "You!" She said, and booped his nose. "I love you more than anything in the world!" Austin yelled. Everyone started awwe-ing._

_"Kiss!" Everyone chanted. So they did._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was winter time again, and the couple were playing in the snow. Ally slyly threw a snowball at Austin from behind the hedge outside. " Oh, I'm gonna get you, Ally Dawson!" And he started running after her. Snow was flying, love was in the air. _

_He caught up to her and she was pulled into a Kiss. _

_Suddenly, a swarm of reporters appeared on the other side of the lawn. "Shit." Austin mumbled._

_"Austin, I hear you are releasing your new album tomorrow?"_

_"Austin, how's the baby?"_

_"Austin, how are you feeling about being a dad?"_

_"Austin!" _

_Austin was pulling Ally by the arm into the House. Suddenly, one reporter decided to push Ally to get Austin to answer. _

_He felt her arm leave His grip. It was like in slow motion. Ally was falling, and she was falling face front. _

_"NOOOOOO!" Austin screamed. There was blood on the pure white snow, and Ally lay screaming. "MY BABY!" She sobbed._

_Austin rushed to Ally." Ally, are you Ok? ALLY!" Ally had fainted. " CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Austin screamed. "SOMEONE! ANYONE!" In the corner of his eye, Austin saw the camera flash, and realized the reporters were still here._

_His eyes flashed with anger. With one step, Austin was face to face with the reporter who pushed Ally, and who took the picture. "You." He seethed. "I will make your life a living hell. YOU TOUCHED MY BABY GIRL, AND MY FUTURE BOY. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" And Austin punched him square in the face, while kicking him In the nuts. The reporter fell, unconscious._

_ Austin fell to the ground, cradling Ally's unconscious body in his arms. "Its alright, baby girl. Everything will be alright. Me, you and the baby are going to live here, Ally-cat. Just hang on." A tear slipped and fell on Ally's face. He lowered his voice. "Hang on for him." He whispered. _

* * *

_(Hospital)_

_"Doctor! What's goin On! How's the baby?Did they make it? Hows ally?" Austin frantically asked. It has been 5 hours since the incident. "Austin, you might need to sit down." Doctor Redil calmly said._

_Austin wearily lowered himself into a chair, and stroked Ally's hand. _

_Doctor R sighed. "Austin, unfortunately, Ally Moon had suffered a miscarriage. We are still debating whether or not she is still fertile and will be able to get pregnant again."_

_Austin froze. He couldn't take this turn of events. It's all not real. "No." Austin whispered. Doctor R opened his mouth to say something, and to reach out to this devastated man. "NO!" he yelled. He started sobbing, giant tears rolled down his cheeks. "Doctor, can't you understand? He was our everything! We were going to name him Ethan Jex (jex part isn't mine, credits to whoever wrote that fanfiction, sorry, I really liked it) Moon! He was going to have Ally's eyes and my hair! he was OUR SON!" Austin screamed, and uncontrollably cried. "YOU KILLED OUR SON!"_

_"Our son is gone..." Whispered Austin._

* * *

Ally woke up to find herself passed out on the couch, with tear stains on her cheeks. She had fallen asleep.

That was the reason why Austin started drinking. Jimmy offered to help Austin relax a bit, so he poured him some. He saw how every day, Austin was devastated. Nothing seemed to cheer him up. And Jimmy decided to take matters into his own hands. Now, Austin is addicted.

Its all my fault, Ally thought. She felt her breath get shaky.

Ally got up, and wearily went to the bathroom. Her dress was crumpled, her face was saggy. She pulled up her sleeve, and took the razor. She engraved the word "loser" into her arm. Ally sighed with pleasure, more like relief. She already had- fat, worthless, stupid, ugly, and dead On her arms. Its all true, anyways, she thought. Just as she was finishing up the "r", Ally screamed, and she fainted.

* * *

**Sorry guys if it's bad. I put more thought into her miscarriage than the whole thing, sowwy ;( btw, sorry if it's too dramatic. **

**QOTD- WHICH POV IS BETTER? VOTE IN THE REVIEW SECTION! **

**Thx for all the follows, reviews, and favorites. I hope by the end of the story, I will have 100 follows or reviews or favorites.:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Trish

**Hi! guys, I'm gonna say this every time, I'm having alternative endings, there are 2 of them, and u get to choose Which one to read.**

**Kaylee- I do care, and thanks so much for reading! I hope this is on your reading list!**

**Astrawberry11- ok:) haha. U like?**

**JamesMaslow4evz- thank u so much! Ur the best! :) keep readin!**

**WritermeAL- thanks a bunch:) AnD yea!**

**AGirlAndHerPen- u make my day! Thank u so much, but there are better writers:) it's nice to know I have a couple of obsessed fans! And awwe. I was near crying too:( haha, don't worry u wont get anxiety coz its gonna b a LONG sTory :3**

* * *

Ally woke up In a pool of blood. I can't stand these flashbacks, she thought.

Who would?

It's so obvious they're broken. And she is, more than him. It's her fault. All her fault. She gets up, and looks in the mirror. (Doing a lot of this lately)

Sigh. Fuck this. He doesn't want her, why bother? Her conscience asked. Because I do, Ally replied to herself.

He's at Jimmy's. That sick fucking bastard. He knows what he's doing. He knows he's breaking Austin. He's destroying him, and manipulating him. He's slowly killing him.

Jimmy knows that the only thing coming between Austin and his career was me, and Jimmy wanted it to stop. Suddenly, my phone rang.

_Ally?_

_Ally- Trish!_

_Something happened?_

_Ally- Yea, it's really important though._

_Ok, be over in 5._

__She sighed. How exactly do I tell her? What exactly do I tell her? She won't believe me...

Team Austin wasn't together for 3 years now. Dez moved away to pursue his dreams being a film director, and it's going surprisingly well. Believe it or not, he was the one who made the Purge!(don't own it)

They still talk, but he's no longer that goofy redhead. He dyed his hair brown, and started working out. He has a girlfriend, lives in a big penthouse in Cali. But he's really understanding and mature now. "I truly miss him though..." Ally thinks.

Lost in her own thoughts, Ally barely heard the doorbell. As she opened the door, she was engulfed in a humoungous hug. "Ally!" The short Latina yelled, while clutching her BFF tightly. It's been a while.

As Ally let Trish in, Trish layed down on the couch. "Make yourself at home then!" Ally giggled. This was the first time she was happy in quite a while.

"So... You guys up to...stuff?" Trish asks, eyebrows raised suggestively. Ally sighed. Trish suddenly sat up. "What's wrong, girl?" She inquired.

"Umm..." Ally started. Tears were already welling in her eyes. "Trish, I don't know how go say this but... Austin is an alchoholic. After... The incident, Jimmy invites him to hang loose... And... He abuses me." Ally was crying by now.

"Ally, I think you had a little too much to drink..." Trish says. This wasn't like Austin. "Trish! You have to believe me!"Ally sobbed.

"Ally, Austin isn't like that. I think you are just overprotective. I'm sorry, but the Austin we know is goofy, and pancake loving. Same with Dez. I only talked to him yesterday." Trish says, holding Allys hand.

"But... Look at my bruises!" Ally points to her lip. "There's nothing there." Trish chuckles. Oh right, she was wearing foundation.

"Trish! You have to believe me!" Ally cried. She wiped away her tears.

But in the process, she managed to pull up her cardigan sleeve.

Like in slow motion, she watched as Trish looked at her arm. Ally's eyes grew wide in fear. "Ally..." Trish whispered, reaching out. But Ally dodged it like a poisonous bullet. "Let me help you." Trish says, looking concerned.

The cuts weren't meant to show. Quickly, she pulled down her cardigan sleeve. "No." Ally whispered, her voice cracking.

Then, there was a grumbling heard outside the door. "Trish, you need to leave." Ally firmly said, straighening her posture, and fixing her hair.

"But-" Trish started. "He's coming." Ally started to shake. Trish looked confused and bewildered. "Trish, for your own sake, get out!" Ally frantically whispered, and she pushed Trish out the other door. "I can help you." Trish looks into Ally's eyes.

"No you can't." Ally's crying again, and she slams the door shut in Trishs face, as she collapses on the kitchen floor, waiting for him to come in.

* * *

**Sorry guys its a short chapter. I have to update 4 stories! Now, it will be updated every Day, or every other day, depending on the follows, reviews, and faves. **

**Please share with your friends! I don't have a lot of followers or reviews. if u want me to update, please follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

So I have to do is disclaimer. Might as well make it funny before I ruin ur mood with this crap below .

**sexy Dez- Anna doesn't own Austin and Ally, as well as safe and sound below. **

**Me- I wish I did own it. But it would be rated T.. If you know what I mean... Smirks **

**Austin- Woah there.**

**Ally- Y-yea. its not like I had dreams of Austin pshhhht what?!**

**Austin and me- ... **

**ally- well look at the time! Hehe! Bye. *speeds away* **

**AN- well guys, sorry about this crappy chapter below. It's rushed, ik. review lease review! Ideas and criticism are welcome! Plz share with your friends! I want 25 follows by chapter 8! Thx! :-***

* * *

She could hear the keys jumbling from right outside the door. He fumbled to open it, but failed miserably. "Fuck this!" He yelled.

Then there was silence. Suddenly, the door flew off it's hinges, and fell inside. Ally slowly turned her head back, fear evident on her face.

Austin walked in, looking disheveled, and definitely not sober. "What. Are. You. Staring. At." He growled, taking a step closer by the word. "Nothing..." She whispered, and ran to the bathroom.

I couldn't do this today. Trish, now a drunk Austin? I couldn't deal with it today, Ally thought.

So she quickly rushed down the stairs, flung the door open, and went outside. She needed some time alone.

She went to the only place where she went to think, when she was even a little girl.

Melody Park. There was Pickles, the goose, still alive after all these years, in the pond. There was a playground, where they would have taken Ethan- no, Ally. Don't think about this now.

Ally sat down, with a pained expression on her face. No one is going through what she is. Her own goddamn best friend doesnt believe her! And her other best friend is halfway across the country. She really needed to talk him.

She picked up her iPhone, and seeing her background brought her to tears. Almost.

Quickly, she strolled through her contacts, a slight smile landing on her face. She brought up the phone to her ear, relieved to hear the ringing. "Hello?" Said a low voice, and Ally broke into a grin.

"DEZ!"

"ALLY!"

"I miss you soooo much!"

" Me too! How's the child?"

Ally froze. Austin didn't tell him? He said he would. Oh right, he got drunk after.

"Hello?" Dez inquired.

"Um... Dez, I had a miscarriage."

Silence. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Are you ok?"

"I guess." Ally whispered. " Dez, I have to talk to you."

"Me too!"

"You go first." Ally giggled, noticing Dezs enthusiasm.

"I'm getting MARRIED!"

"OMG congratulations!" Ally said, faking her enthusiasm.

"Something wrong?" Dez inquires.

"Whaaaaat!? Psshhht no..." Ally said nervously.

"Spill Ally." He said seriously. He really did grow up.

"Dez, Austin... Isn't Austin anymore. After... My miscarriage, he started drinking, and every night he's drunk. He physically and verbally abuses me. Trish doesn't believe me, she thinks I'm Just a cutter. It's all Jimmy. Jimmy poured him some. He hates me!" Ally was crying by now. "What do I do?!"

Silence.

"Dez?" Ally whispered. Was he still here?

"I'm catching the next flight to your area immediately." There was some commotion in the background. "Honey of course not! Wh- *sigh* Ally, I am so sorry but I can't come this week. But I promise you I will come next week."

Ally sighed, but felt her heartbreak. She was depending on Dez. He was her last hope.

"It's ok Dez. Can I call you later? Austin's home." She whispered.

"Just be careful Allycat. He still loves you." Dez whispered back, and hangs up.

Trudging her feet, Ally walks home. She opens the door quietly, as to not to distrupt Austin. He was sprawled on the couch, a beer in his hand, watching football.

Ally crept past the couch and into the kitchen. As Ally was on the 5th stair, it decided to creak. Shit, Ally muttered.

His eyes quickly found her like a hawk. "What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing?" He takes a step per word, growling.

Ally froze, pain and fear evident. "Austin..." She started. But she was Interrupted by him smashing her Into the wall, hand at her throat. "You little BITCH!" He snarled. Ally struggled to get free,resulting in him pulling her by the hair and banging her head on the wall. "What did I do?" Ally cried.

Austin froze. "You ruined me!" He screams. "You killed our baby!" He breaks down.

The shocked expression on Ally's face is evident when she sees Austin bawling uncontrollably on the floor. She broke Austin. Her expression softened, and she was too, sobbing.

"Austin I wanted us to grow and have Ethan Jex Moon. That reporter pushed me, and I fell. I should have been careful. I messed up. I'm so sorry. I wish I could change things. Austin, you don't know how much this affected me too!"Ally started screaming. He looked up, listening, then scoffed.

"LOOK AT THIS!" She screamed. She pulled up the sleeve, and showed him the Scars. He looked in horror yet pity. He started to reach out to Ally but She darted his hand. She wasn't done yet.

"You think it was so hard on you? YOU think you had the pain! I CARRIED HIM FOR 5 MONTHS, and then he's gone! Do you know the pain? You just drink the sorrow away! I have to deal with it!" Ally was losing her voice. She kept this in too long.

Suddenly, something hard hit her face. Austin slapped her! She felt the red welt on her face. The pain was immense. She crawled up into a little ball, head in her knees.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I told everyone I was proud to have a son! Every night, I would go and talk to our baby! I spent hours and hours excited, I spent all my money on baby stuff. I went out of work! IT AFFECTED ME AS BAD AS YOU!" He screamed even louder.

Ally's eyes suddenly turned devastated, and hopeless. "Austin, you can have any girl you want, yet the one your'e stuck with cant have children." She whispered. She was broken, beyond fixing. She was done.

She looked at Austin. His eyes turned soft, silent tears streaming down his face. "Don't you think they would have called back if something improved?" Ally asked him. Her voice was gentle, broken.

Austin couldn't do this anymore. He pushed her against the wall, and closed the gap. The Kiss wasn't gentle, it was rough. For all the losses, devastations, disappointments, and heartbreaks they had. They haven't kissed since the incident.

Her hands went to his hair, and she started tugging on it. His hands went to her waist, pulling her closer than possible. Her body was melted into his.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her to the couch. He gently laid her down, and broke the Kiss."Ally..." He started, tears threatening to spill. "Life isn't gentle on us. But remember, through everything, I still love you. I'm sorry for everything." He took her arm, and gently pulled up her sleeve.

He gazes at her for a minute, then starts kissing every one other scars. One by one, making it up to her shoulder. Kissing away the insulting words off her arms. She cringed at first, but once again was crying.

Once he was done, he looked back at Ally. "Can you sing me a song please?" He asked, suddenly, voice vulnerable, and week.

She still loved him.

"Are you still drunk?" She inquires. But she alreadyKnows the answer.

"No, Ally. I didn't drink that much today. Your kiss brought me back to reality." He chuckled, then gently kisses her again.

She takes a shaky breath, and begins.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Her voice cracks, and she looks at Austin. "Come here." He pulls her on him, wrapping his hands around her waist. Snuggling. They curl up, and fall asleep.

She wishes it would last forever, but it won't. She knows it won't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review and follow! Sorry about this shitty chapter!**

* * *

Ally wakes up on Austin, feeling safe for the first time In many months. She wants to stay in his arms forever. Ally wishes things could stay like this. But she knows they won't. Things are too broken to be perfect. All she could do is enjoy the moment.

"Ally?" Austin grumbled, half asleep. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her. "Don't let go." He mumbled.

Switching POVS! So sorry.

I sigh, and Lean back into him. I see his phone on the table. It vibrates, and it's a text from... Jimmy.

Hey, you wanna come over tonight to get poured some?

I quickly delete it, so Austin doesn't see. I softly smile as I see his background. It was me and him, on a snowy winter day before our engagement, when he first asked me out. I'm piggy backing on him, and he's pulling me I'm for an upside down kiss.

I feel the strong arms leave me, as Austin sits up. "Watcha doing?" He wonders, like a little child. He looks over my shoulder and sees the picture, and smiles that melancholy smile.

I start to get up, but I hear Austin groan. I look back and giggle. "Come back!" He whines. "Silly, we have a doctor appointment!" He chuckles. "Good ol' Ally. Remembering everything. " I playfully roll my eyes.

He suddenly appears next to me. " Lets go to Dunking Donuts. " he suggests. I nod, and go upstairs to change.

"Hey Alls?" He asks, smirking. "Whaaaat...?" I Ask, feeling uncomfortable by his gaze on me. "I think we should shower together." He smirks again. "Yea I don't think so..." I replied, making myself busy with tidying the room.

"Come on Alls. We're married. Lets have a little fun!" He whines. "I'm sorry Austin, I'm tired!" I pout, making a 'hmmph' noise. Austin rolls his eyes, but I can tell he's up to something. "Austin..." I said cautiously.

He suddenly picks me up and carries me to the shower. He locks the door. "You WILL take a shower with me!" He triumphs. I just roll my eyes. "Get in." I push him. He just smirks.

We walk into the doctors office, hand In Hand. Truthfully, today was the best day in my life. Well, in a couple of months.

"Moon?" The receptionist calls. "Yes?" He inquires.

"Room 298 please." She nasally says. When out of earshot, we couldn't stop giggling.

We walked into room 298, and were surprised to already see Dr. R. "Hi, Austin. Ally." He greeted us. "Austin lets take a look at your liver, shall we?"

Austin sighed, and took off his shirt. His abs are amazing, after all these years they havent flaunted. "Like what you see?" he playfully smirks. "Oh I've seen better." I shoot back.

A look of hurt flashes his face but then he rolls his eyes after seeing me giggle. They took the sonogram, and we were forced to wait outside.

"Austin Moon?" Dr R called.

Austin and I sat down, awaiting the results.

"Austin, your liver Is In critical condition. Without proper help, you will get cancer within the next 48 hours. If you don't stop drinking, you will die in 2 weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I can't update every day, but at least 4-5 a week, , maybe more or less. Sorry! **

**Nerdychicks316- eep! Sorry! **

**Queenc1- I hope so too haha. And yes, ally can't and I don't think she will. :)**

**Kaylee- YAY! Thanks! I love reading lists:) and thanks!**

**AustinandAlly- SiberianHuskies- I love you name ok:) and maybe ;(**

**Jamesmaslow4evz- I.k.r.**

**writermeAL- pretty much. He might die tho... It's 50/50. Well not really but :)**

* * *

**Austin froze. I froze. The world stopped spinning. **

No, This can't be happening! Austin won't get cancer or die! I felt myself tearing up. I love him.

I look at him. Austin's eyes are widened. I see his emotions quickly change to anger. His face is turning redder by the second. His fists are clenched, and so are his teeth.

"What did you say!?" He growled. This is not good. His eyes narrowed, and instead of being hazel, they were darker than mine.

He slammed his fist on the table. "I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!" He yelled. Everyone stopped working. The nurses turned and stared at us. "Mr. Moon, please quiet your voice-" The nurse was interrupted.

"How about a shot of SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Austin couldn't handle it anymore. I started rubbing circles on his back, and he looked at me. His eyes softened, until he turned back around.

Doctor R came over.

"I'm sorry Austin. But your liver is beyond repair."

He ran his hand through his shabby blonde hair. "This isn't real." He muttered.

He suddenly got up and kicked the chair. "THIS ISN'T FUCKING REAL!" He yelled. He stormed out of the office.

Oh my god. My eyes are filling with tears. I run out of the office, closing the door. As I jog past the patients, all eyes are on me. I squeak, I don't like being the centre of attention. "Austin, Austin!" I call out.

I find him in the car, waiting for me. I get in, and look at him. He's trying to control his anger.

He starts the car. I'm looking at the scenery. Upstate is really beautiful.( For those who don't know it's where the ponds and the woods are, almost all brooklyners have a upstate house) soon, were home.

When I walk thought the doorway, I stop In my tracks.

He's pouring himself another drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**I have gotten some criticism lately. And listen, I'm not gonna yell at the citrics and say how horrible they are. Even though I want to. But guys, I honestly don't think this story is working. I am getting hate on it. I mean, the person even said this is the WORST story ever, and I'm the WORST writer. **

**Guys, am I? Do you want me to continue? Please answer. I'm thinking of Just stopping it. **

**To s346571250: first off, thank you for your opinion. Yes I have manners. Do you understand what OOC means? It was clearly written in the summary as well as the first chapter. For idiots that don't understand, it means OUT OF CHARACTER. Just because this story isn't HAPPY doesnt mean its really bad. Second of all, ever heard ofSPELLCHECK? **

**And third, which I want EVERYONE TO READ!: I'm the worst (not wrose *cough cough*) writer ever huh? I'm the worst writer ever because this isn't a HAPPY STORY. THAT DOESNT MEAN IM A BAD WRITER. Do I rarely update? Are my words misspelled like shit, like you'rs! Do I write crappy? Just coz it isn't the HAPPIESTSTORY doesn't make it the WORST STORY. And lastly, IT'S NOT THE TRUTH. IT'S A FUCKING OPINION. LEARN THE DIFFERENCE.I DON'T SEE ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS SAYINGTHAT. I HAVE 28, AND OVER 3,000 VIEWS! DONT LIKE MY STORY, GET THE FUCK OFF MY PAGE! And don't fucking say sorry after u insult me.**

**So, state your opinion, just don't say it's the truth coz I don't see ANYONE ELSE AGREEING. SO FUCK OFF AND IF U DONT LIKE IT, DONT FUCKING READ IT! **

**Maybe I am a horrible writer, and this is a horrible story. Just don't say sorry after. Or dont say it's the truth**, ok? Sorry and thank you.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{#{{ }{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{#

AGirlAndHerPen- OMG I love u! Haha thanks:)

Guest- thank you for being respectful :) and sorry. I know ally shouldn't have, but after everything she still loves him, so she doesn't leave. Next, Austin rarely went to theDoctor, so they didn't know.

WritermeAL- you are In my top favorite followers:) *hugs from behind chair, calls team Austin over for a group hug*

Sorry, onto my story! No more rants! Please give your honest opinion! Just don't say it's the worst story ever just say its a bad story:)

####################%############################

Ally stared in horror at the cup full of liquor. This couldn't be happening! Did he not hear what the doctor said? "Hey! Ally! Get me some... Pancakes will you?" Austin asked, forgetting the drink on the table and walking over to the couch. He flipped on some football game.

Ally sneaked over to the cup, and did the bravest thing known to man. She poured the liquor out the drain. But she needed something to substitute the look of liquor. She watched as the last sip was going down the drain.

The liquor was a dusty yellow color. Ally looked around, deep In thought, yet aware time is running out. Jackpot!

She poured water into the teapot, and turned it on. Austin also asked her for pancakes, didn't he? What other way to make him happy before he noticed the liquor?

Ally quickly whipped up the batter, and carefully cooked each pancake to perfection. By the time she was done, the tea had boiled. Time for step 2.

Quickly setting the 12 pancakes onto a plate, and drowning them in syrup, she poured the boiling water into a regular cup. If you put the teabag into cold water, it won't look convincing. Leaving the teabag in the cup, she quickly blew on it.

No use.

To stall time, Ally brought the pancakes over to Austin. "FUCKING QUARTERBACK!" Austin yelled at the TV. "Here are your pancakes, sweetheart." Ally cooed. "Mmhmm." Austin mumbled, too absorbed in the TV. As soon as the commercial break started, he looked up and smiled. "Thanks Alls."

Ally was walking back to the kitchen, when Austin called," Hey Ally, can you get my drink?" Her heart was pounding like a drum, Ally was surprised he couldn't hear it. She froze. "Sure, honey, give me a minute, I, uh gotta take some pills." She stammered.

Quickening her pace to the kitchen, she looked at the tea. She could still see the steam. Hold on... Austin likes ice in his liquor!

Genius! It would cool the tea, as well as look like his usual liquor!

Ally quickly tossed a couple of cubes into the tea. Hands shaking, she poured the tea Into the glass cup. Dipping her finger into the tea to check the temperature, Ally found instant relief, due to the fact that it was cool.

Eye twitching, hands shaking, she hands Austin the "liquor" and runs upstairs.

Something felt off. But that act of bravery made her feel good and pumped. Ally smiles at the picture on her wall. It was on their honeymoon, on Hawaii. Austin was teaching Ally how to surf, and failing. But, they were both laughing and having fun anyways.

Ally looks around to realize she was in the spare bedroom, meant for...

Ethan.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head, and turned on the TV. She surfed the channels until she found Downtown Abby. She smiled. This would be a long night.

Ally had happily dozed off, dreaming about her amazing deed. But she was awoken by Austins voice calling her out of her dreams. "Ally!" He called sweetly. Something really seemed off. But missing this soft tone, Ally opened the door.

She was greeted with a punch to her face. She cringed back In shock, feeling the welling bruise.

His fake smile turned into a frown. He walked up to her, and grabbed her hair, dragging her down the hall. " What the fuck did you do to my drink?" He yelled.

Oh no. He found out.

"Nothing!" Ally cried. Yes, she was lying but he would definitely kill her then. He tugged harder. Ally cringed As she cried out in pain.

"LYING BITCH!" He screamed. He crashed her head into the wall. She could feel the blood run down her shoulders.

What scared her most was the question whether he was sober or not.

This was quickly confirmed when Austin leaned dangerously close to Ally, whispering, "You'll pay." With his alchoholic breath.

Suddenly, he kneed her in the stomach, causing her to fall over. "ROT IN HELL!" He screamed. Ally let out a sob as she started coughing up blood. "RAT! FILTHY RAT! Dirtying up the carpets in MYHOUSE!" He snickered in Her face, and punched it.

2 welts, and she lost her vision In one eye. She couldn't even open it, it was swollen. She was crying her heart out.

Yet she still loved him.

He raised her, as well as his arm, ready to take the last punch. Ready to knock her out of consciousness. But he was stopped.

"Get your hands off Ally." A voice growled. I whipped my head in shock to see the voice.

Brown hair, with red roots. Blue eyes. A millionaire smile that was now menacely placed on his face.

Dez.

* * *

REVIEW AND FOLLOW!


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ (again lol)! **

Hi guys! thanks a billion to all the reviewiers! 27 reviews! Amazing! I hope to get at least half here this time. Thank you for all the positive comments! I love you guys! I will continue this story, but I still don't believe I'm a good writer but whatever! All thanks to you guys!

**(U can scroll past this unless u reviewed**)

Supernaturalfan1- thank you! Hope you do!

Jamesmaslow4evz- thanks!

Love million- yea, he died his hair, in another chap.

Nerdychick316- I love u ok (jk) but thank u soooo much u are really sweet:) I'm not all that amazing but thank you:))))

Kkequestrian- thank you! So much!

Emmi194- thank you so much! And I won't haha:)

Queenc1- thank u, I hope so too:)

Brennan1299R5- ok ok ok ok I will!

Cynthia02- thank u! :D

Guest- that's actually quite an idea... :) ill keep that in mind:) and yea, I try to think differently:)

Miranda- thank u!

Alena1221- thank u soo much:) hope you like it!

Kaylee- thank u so much! You are definitely one of my favorite reviewers! Thank you so much for being supportive! :D

Cupcakelove15austinforever- thank u and I will:)

Guest 1 and 2- thank u guys!

AGirlAndHerPen- ur in my autocorrect already:) thank u, but there's nothing to be jealous of:) and Ikr. My friend was sitting next to me, reading, and she just made a whimpering sound. I'm glad someone likes it! And he's addicted to drinking still, plus the pain didn't go away:((

WritermeAL- OMG I love u for that:) and thank you:) love does go a long way:) and yep. Nice to meet you Andrea:) and thank you.

Shineelovesme- thank u!

Nicklover99- thank u a billion times! And I hope you enjoy!

Lovemeifyoucan- thank u!

Taryn- I love u for that.:)

Melody-thank u! Read on!

Dez?

Austin and Ally both matched expressions. What was Dez doing here? He said to come next week, Ally thought.

Meanwhile, Austin sneered. "Dez? The weird one who can't do shit? Oh, I remember that crap."

Dez's fists clenched. "Shut up, Moon." Austin let go of Ally, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Ally! Go pack your stuff! Run!" Dez instructed, demanding, Steering Austin away. Ally quickly ran to her to her room, Austin on her heels before-

WHACK!

Austin was on the floor, and Dez was on him, punching him. "Go!" Dez yelled. Ally speeded to the bedroom and locked the room. Tears flooded out of her like a waterfall. But she went on. There's no time to lose.

She grabbed 5 random shirts, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 2 shorts, a sweater, and her undergarments. No need to get fancy.

Ally stuffed it all in my backpack from high school. Wait. One more thing.

Ally decides to grab a picture from the desk.

Slowly, but quietly, she opened the door, cringing when it squeaked. Looking around, she sees nothing. Where was Dez? More importantly, where was Austin? Something seems off.

Ally decides to go down the stairs, but as soon as she steps on the 2nd stair, her eyes widened In horror. Austin and Dez are both fighting in piles of blood.

Austin was on top, punching Dez in the face, but Dez was punching back in the stomach. Dez got on top, and smiled triumphantly. But Ally's mouth opened in shock. Austin was pulling something shiny out of his pocket.

A knife.

Austins lips curled into a sneer, then a triumphant smile. Ally didn't know what to do, but she freaked out. She grabbed a book lying on the floor near the staircase, and chucked it at Austin's hand.

The knife was knocked out of Austins hand as he looked up. Dez quickly got up, and seeing Austin's notions, he kicked him in the stomach. Austin groaned in pain.

"Ally! Get out to the door and jump into the red car!" Dez yells. He continues to kick Austin, but Ally was frozen. "Go!" Dez yelled once more.

Ally ran out of the room, and Into the hallway. Struggling with her warm winter boots, she manages to throw on a heavy winter coat and a beanie before opening the door. She steps out into the cold, winter hedges.

Red car, Ally remembers. She looks around, not seeing one at the moment.

She notices something white and soft falling from the sky. Ally directs her gaze onto this small white substance, as she catches it in her hand.

It melts almost immediately, leaving a small Wet spot.

A snowflake.

She looks up, not able to resist. Ally gasped. Falling down, were millions ofsnowflakes, from theblack sky.

"Ally!" Dez's voice carries through the winter sky.

She hears footsteps behind her, but she doesn't move. she feels the warm breath on the nape of her neck. "Ally, we need to go." Dez informs her.

Dez drags her through the snow, until they stop at a red car. In the moonlight, Ally sees Dez's bruises. "Oh my god!" She gasps. He had a black eye, a welling cheek, bloody hair and a busted lip.

No time for explanations, Dez thinks. He ushers her into the red Mercedes, and sits in front.

Ally slides into the car, but jolts as she notices a young woman sitting in the front seat. "Ally, this is Francesca. Francesca, this is Ally." Dez introduced us.

"Hi, Ally." Francesca smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"H-hi..." Ally stutters. "Is this your wife, Dez?" Dez and Francesca blush madly, after shaking their head.

"You can call me Cessie by the way." Francesca says. "Dez- oh my god Dez! Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. But he put up quite a fight." Dez grumbles. "Anyways, Ally, I flew back here because I knew that Austin was hurting you, and I couldn't hear it go on for any longer. I left my wife back in Hollywood. Bros before hoes!" He exclaims. Well, there goes weird Dez.

"Umm... Dez, hoes are girls, so you still said boys over girls. " Cessie points out. "Whatever!" Dez jokingly says, pretending to be irritated.

"Anyways... I can't stand my best friend being hurt by my best buddy. I had to do what I had to do. " Dez continues.

Ally nods as Cessie starts to drive. "Dez told me you like music,so I brought an iPod with all your favorite songs on it." Cessie says genuinely sweetly, and handing her a small red IPod nano.

"Thank you." Ally whispers. "Also-" Cassie cuts off Dez. "Dez, we all had a rough night. Her most of all. I think we should just leave her be. As in dont bother her." She flashes Ally a sympathetic smile in the rear view mirror.

For what seems like the longest time, Ally smiles back. She shoved the earbuds hastily into her ears, and selects Bruno Mars, Count On Me. Even Cessie knows her favorite songs.

Cessie seems genuinely sweet, and she is pretty, as well as caring. Ally studied her. She has dirty blonde hair, and orange- green eyes (yes that is possible, I have them myself. I can prove it). She had big nerd glasses, which made her look Adorkable, and a splotch of freckles on her nose and cheeks.

She was pretty tall, and somewhat tan. For the first time in ages, Ally fell asleep peacefully, as the car drove by.

"Ally." Someone whispered, "wake up." She turned to see Dez gently shaking her awake. "Where are we going?" Ally asked, confused.

"To the airport. Ally, the 3 of us are flying back to Hollywood. "

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Please review! At least 10 reviews? Please?**

**It would be awesome if I got 20 or more. I got 27 last time, so I love you all to DEATH! I'll update as soon as I get my amount of feedback! **


	10. Chapter 10

Cessie stood a foot away, watching the scene unravel before her eyes. Dez was explaining to Ally why she had to come back, but she was fighting. When Cessie stepped In and tried to help, Dez pushed her back, and told her to stay out of it.

"Let go!" Ally cried. Dez was holding her, while she was curled up in a ball, but now, she was thrashing her legs and arms viciously, trying to escape.

"Ally! He hurt you!" Dez exclaims. "But I still love him." Ally suddenly whispers, going limp in Dez's arms. He rubbed her back soothingly, and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be ok, AllyGator." He chuckled at the nickname, and continued soothing her.

Ally felt a third person embrace her and Dez. As she looked up, she saw the familiar face of Cessie, who now acted like a mother figure. She relaxed into the group hug.

"Ally, I know what your going through more than anyone around you. But I managed to live." Cessie firmly says. With a new respect in Ally's eyes, she grabs Cessies outstretched hand and gets up.

"Ally, here are our plans. We will take you back to LA with us, for now. From there, you will be living with Cess, and possibly me temporarily. We will decide from there. " Dez explained

Ally nods. "Cess?" She whispers weakly. Cess runs over to Ally. "Can I get a hug?" Ally whimpers like a child. Cess chuckles and softly embraces her. Dez stands there, watching pitifully.

Ally notices, and giggles slightly. "Oh come here, you. " And so, they stood hugging for the longest time.

The speakers In JFK Airport blared. "Attention, race 763 to Hollywood, California will start boarding in approximately 45 minutes. Repeat: race 763 to Hollywood, California will start boarding in approximately 45 minutes."

Dez jolts." Guys! We need to get our boarding passes! " Dez literally screams. They rush onto the line for Delta, and get out boarding passes. They were sitting In the middle row, meaning one of them will sit next to a Complete stranger.

They go through the scanner. Noticing that Ally was cringing because of the pain in her arms, Dez helped Ally take off her coat. Soon enough, the group was standing around the Duty Free Shops.

"Say goodbye to NY." Dez sighs, as he walks inside the store.

Cess and Ally were left standing outside. Ally felt her phone vibrate, so she took it out. 1 voicemail from Austin. That's it. No other calls, no texts. Nothing.

Cess looks at Ally. "Ally, do you want me to do it for you?" She asks, concerned. Ally sighs, and hands Cess her phone. After a quick few seconds, Cess hands the phone back to Ally. No new voicemails.

"Ally, listen. I know everything just collapsed on you. But you need to pull yourself together, for the sake of yourself. You should have seen Dez, he was so worried. I think both of us need to change, and apply a new layer of life. Lets go get some clothes, and some makeup, ok Ally? It's going to be fine." Cess soothed.

Ally nods. Cess notices, and squeals. "Let's go shopping!" She squeals. Giggling, Ally is dragged through the store.

Dez sees the girls enter the Duty Free Store, and runs behind them. "What are you up to?" He inquires to Cess. "Something, a surprise. Now go! I'll meet you near our gate, gate 8 I half a hour." She shooes.

Dez chuckles, and goes. "Be safe!" He calls back. Cess just smiled.

"Cess, I think we should get some make up for you too!" Ally exclaims, holding up her 3 bags of makeup.

Cess laughs, yet declines. "I'm not taking no for answer!" Ally says, and drags Cess to the makeup counter. Cess ended up getting a green eyed face palette, as her eyes were orange or green, and Ally got the smokey eye palette, along With many lipsticks, bronzers, concealers, powders, and eyeliners with mascaras.

Ally felt herself being dragged into the next store. She looked around. Lacoste. "Ally, me treat. Get yourself something bright, will you?" Cess rolls her eyes. She suddenly squeals, and picks up a magenta pair of skinny colored jeans. "These would look soooo cute on you!" She gushed.

It was Ally's turn to roll her eyes. Slowly, 20 minutes flew by. The girls got a whole bunch of clothes, as well. "Ok Ally, lets go change. " Cess instructed.

Digging through their bags, she pulled out the magenta colored skinny jeans, a Forever 21 baby doll top, Imagine there is one In JFK and a Gray Zara Cardigan. For shoes, she handed Ally a pair of black converse, and for spice, a black beanie with the words "Love" engraved on it.

"Ugh, it's so much clothes!" Ally whined. All Cess does is playfully shove Ally towards the stall. Soon, Ally comes out. " Oh my god, you look Amazing!" Cess exclaims.

"Thanks." Ally smiles, as Cess ushers her to sit down. After 5 minutes, Cess finishes Ally's look with some black eyeliner, mascara, and some light purple sparkly eyeshadow. She applies baby doll pink lip gloss on Ally and sits down to admire her masterpiece.

Ally turns to Cess. "My turn!" Cess's eyes widen. "No thanks-" Ally pushes Cess towards the stall, and quickly selects a Forever 21 pair of ombré white-to-blue skinny jeans, a black crop top, which says- Today's Single, Call Now, much to Cess's dismay, a white leather jacket, and a pair of hot pink Wedges.

"Ally!" Cess whines, but still changes. When Cess steps out, Ally's jaw drops. "You look awesome! Dez is going to love it!" Ally blurts.

Noticing the look on Cess's face, she stammers to apologize. "It's ok." Cess sighs. " I can trust you."

Eventually, coming out of the bathroom, Cess had on blue eyeliner, with blue eyeshadow, and Fuscia lipgloss. To top it off, she was wearing a hot pink beanie, matching her wedges.

The girls get out of the bathroom, silently laughing at imagining Dezs face, as they go to gate 8. They see Dez, and Cess decides to call him. "Dez!" She calls. Dez turns around and his jaw drops. His eyes (literally) popped out of his head, and his mouth was wide open.

"Y-you guys look stunning!" Dez stutters, mainly looking at Cess. The speakers blared to life once again. "Boarding race 763 to Hollywood, California now!"

They hurried In line, while Dez asked to talk to Ally privately. "Ally, first off, you look gorgeous. Second, I'm sorry, but do you Mind if I sit next to Cess? It's not that I like her, or anything-" Ally cuts Dez off. "It's fine. Go ahead, everyone could see chemistry between you guys." She says, and quickly walks off, before Dez registers what she just said.

After a long 5 hours, and meeting Elliot, who was the passenger next to Ally, the pilot announced-

"We have now landed in Hollywood, California."

**Review please! Thanks! Sorry If I spent a little too much time off topic! 20 reviews? Please? Thanks! See u guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Wearily, Ally rubs her eyes. Dez, Cess and Ally were driving through Hollywood. Time passed ever so slowly in the gray Honda. "Hey Ally." Dez greeted the now awake woman. Ally just groaned and went back to sleep.

"Ally! Ally, we're here!" Cess called cheerfully. Ally woke up with a jolt. "How long was I asleep?" She grumbled. Dez laughed airily, as he said, "Half an hour, maximum. I know it felt like hours."

Ally nodded groggily, before stretching and stepping out of the car. But her weariness was quickly replaced by awe. In front of her, stood a humongous apartment building, the color of pink gold.

It was tall like a skyscraper, but very wide. It was obvious that Cess had a decent amount of money. Next to it was a small park, and surrounding it were many more buildings, along with mansions, and community centers. "Ally, Ally!" Cess called, disturbed that Ally was frozen. Ally snapped out of her trance-like state, and grinned at Cess. "Wow, Cess, this is quite a place!"

Cess grinned right back. "Thanks. This is a pretty good area. It has parks, schools, pools, centers, even a hospital around the corner. What are we waiting for? Lets go inside!"

Dez grabbed Ally's hand. "Hey, it will be ok." He said softly. Ally looked up at him, and smiled. A real genuine smile. She intertwined their fingers, and pulled him forward.

The glass sliding doors opened to reveal a gorgeous gold themed lobby. There were concierges, doormen, bellmen, waiters, everything like in a hotel. Cess calmly walked up to the front desk. "Hey Trent. May I please have my key back?" She politely asks. Trent stutters, and blushes, before handing her the key.

Not noticing, Cess walks back to Ally and Dez, who's fists were now clenched. "Come on!" She demanded, beckoning the two to follow her into the elevator.

The elevator came almost instantly, big and gold just like the lobby. The trio hopped in, as the doors closed and Cess interred her key into a special slot that was marked 63. "Wait... You have a penthouse?" Ally exclaimed. Cess nodded, and smiled.

In a comfortable silence, the group soon reached the desired floor. In front of them opened the whole Penthouse, and it looked amazing.

Ally wandered around in awe. Every now and then, she would gasp. There three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two walk in closets, a kitchen, living room, dining room, laundry room, and more.

After everyone calmed down, Cess ordered pizza. "So, Dez are you sleeping over tonight?" Ally inquired, stealing a glance at Cess. "Erm, I don't really know. If Cess allows..." He trails off, secretly looking at her.

But oblivious as always, Cess waves it off and chuckles. "Dez, your welcome here anytime. " Dez sadly smiles, and turns to face Ally. "I guess I'm staying."

Ally gives Dez a sympathetic smile back, and sits down on The couch. "We'll guys, I'm going to go change." Cess says, and she trudges upstairs. Dez follows her with his eyes until she's out of sight. "I'm gonna shower, ok Ally?" Dez asks, before Ally nods and he runs upstairs.

Ally relaxes, and turns on the TV. 5 minutes into watching Pretty Little Liars, she hears a buzz. Ally gets up, concerned, and comes near the elevator. There was a camera next to It. Inside was a Pizza boy, asking for permission.

Not knowing what to do otherwise, she grants it.

Seconds later, the elevator doors open to reveal none other Elliot, with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

**Like? Hate? Sorry, it's kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be better! Please review! **

**Thanks to all the reviews last time, it's concerning me that it's decreasing but please try to keep up!**

**Nerdychick316- sorry I didn't get to answer before, but I love u just as much haha:)**

**Thanks to everyone! I will answer your reviews next time! **

**20 reviews please? Opinions? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ally stood, frozen. What was Elliot doing here? How did he know where she lived? Well, resided?!

"Hey." Elliot greeted her shyly. Ally looked confused. "Hi..." She said, although it ended with a question. Once again, what was he Doing here? "Pretty flowers for a pretty girl!" He exclaims. Corny pick up Line much? He extends the bouquet of coral colored roses to Ally.

The question was still pondering her mind. "How did you find me?" She inquired. "Well..." He started, stretching the e. Ally put her hands on her hips, and stared at him.

His cheeks turned a light pink, as he sighed hesitantly. "I may or may not have saw Francesca's address when her Passport fell out." He immediately cringed, expecting a hit from Ally.

But Ally, on the other hand was more of a verbal being. "But how did you know I stayed at Francesca's place?" Elliot shrugged, " Lucky guess. Plus, you talked to her."

Ally quizzically stared at Elliot. "Well, am I going to hold this bouquet for any longer?" And he laughed. Ally nervously laughed as she took it.

"May I come in?" Elliot Motioned to Ally, whose frame was forcefully blocking the door. "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. Here, keep the change!" She quickly said, as she grabbed the pizza, threw a crisp 20 dollar bill at him, darted inside, and slammed the door shut.

Elliot still couldn't move after minutes passed. He was In full shock. He didn't expect it to go this way.

Ally sunk to the floor after her encounter with Elliot. Cess came downstairs and stared at Ally's position.

"Ally?" Ally looks up into Cess's orange eyes. She could see the sympathy filled In them. Ally sighed as she pushed herself up from the floor.

Cess's eyes darted around the room, coming to rest on the peach colored roses hiding behind Ally. She reached out to grab one, as Ally noticed her intentions. Cess pulls it out, holding the beautiful light petals lightly.

She runs her fingers over the thornless rose, grazing the petals lightly, as she kept her focus on Ally. "Elliot came with this." Ally gestured to the bouquet. " Pretty flowers for a pretty girl, apparently. Wanted to come in."

Cess looked concerned. "How did he know the address?" Ally grinned sheepishly. "Your passport."

She didn't need to say more. Cess's brows were furrowed. "Ugh! I hate my clumsiness! I am so sorry Ally-" "It's not your fault." "Why do I have to screw everything up! I'm horrible!"

A voice behind them said, "Trust me. You are perfect." Ally and Cess turn around, only to be greeted by none other than Dez. Cess grinned the biggest grin she could, and flung herself into Dez's arms. "Thanks Dez! Your my bestest friend ever!

Dez's smile faltered as she said "friend." No one noticed, though. But both pulled away with full on blushes on their face.

#################################################

"Wait, Ally, so you just closed the door in his face?" Dez snorted, as he grabbed a slice of pizza. Ally nodded. "He was totally going to ask you out." Cass pointed at Ally, with the slice of pizza.

"I don't think so. We met like a couple hours ago, and we didn't talk about anything like that. So, we are friends." Ally decided. Both Dez and Cess rolled their eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart." Dez gets up to throw away the crust.

"You've been reading too much Hunger Games." Cess points out, and throws her crust at Dez, and kicking her feet onto the table. "Shut up and go find Peeta." Dez wags his finger at her as he said that.

Ally stifled a giggle. "I have to go find Peeta- oh shit! I mean Elliot tomorrow. Oh, Screw you Dez!" Ally jumps piggy back style on Dez, and thumps her little fists on Dez's back.

"Love you too Ally." Dez rolls his eyes. "Oh you wish the feeling was mutual." Ally joked, as she trudged to her room.

Cess had been nice enough to buy Ally a whole new wardrobe. It consisted mainly of Forever 21, who can complain?!

Ally fell asleep, sleeping peaceful in what seemed forever.

The next morning, Ally wakes up, feeling bold. Cess was already up, making waffles downstairs, basing on the waft coming from downstairs. With a smile on her face, Ally prances into Dez's residing room. She mischievously grins, and sneaks onto his bed. Counting to 3 in her head, Ally jumps up.

"GET *jump* UP *jump* NOW *jump* DEZ!" Dez wakes up with a start, terrified from the bouncing bed. Seeing Ally, he narrows his eyes. "You'll pay, Dawson." He snarls.

Ally, for once, petrified, stays still before it hit her on impact. Feathers flew everywhere. Ally smirks. "Oh, back at you, Fisher."

Half an hour passes, and Cess gets worried. Breakfast was cooked fresh on the table, and she could have sworn that Ally woke up. Dez wakes up every day at 9, and it's 9:31 right now. She trudged upstairs, only finding Dez and Ally covered In feathers from head to toe.

She cant stop laughing at the sight of them, and quickly snaps a picture. Ally rolls her eyes, pushes Dez on the bed, and walks out.

Ally walked towards the pizzeria with absolutely no confidence. She was wearing a pair of jean gray high shorts from Forever 21, with yet another crop top. She curled her hair, and self-died the ends blonde. But somehow, In these high pair of pink converse, Ally felt cold.

As she entered the pizzeria, she immediately felt a blast of cold air. She shivered. Damn, cooler than NY! She walked up to the pizza parlor, and decided to order something while she was on it.

But a sight beat her to it.

Every boy, and I mean every boy In the pizzeria was HOT. The owner obviously planned this, but the guys were wearing red mucsle tees, with "Pronto Pizza" engraved. You could see every boys six pack, wait no. Eight pack.

And they were wearing surf shorts. She was SOOO going here often.

Finding Elliot was hard. Or so she thought.

She was still unconsciously shivering. That is, until a hoodie was draped on her. Ally turns around, to see none other than Elliot. She smiled.

"Ally I-" She put a hand up as a signal to stop. "Elliot, I'm sorry I lashed out on you. If you don't mind, can we take another shot at being friends?"

Elliot cringed at the word friends, but it passed by unnoticed. "Well, m'lady, would you like to accompany me on my employees discount?" He said in a British accent, pulling out yet another bouquet of roses, yet orange this time.

Ally laughed, and graciously accepted the bouquet, but sadly, she had to go. "Sorry Elliot, I really am. But I promised something to Cess. Maybe tomorrow?" She smiled sadly.

Elliot sighed. "Sure. See you tomorrow!" He flashed her a sad smile back, and started walking away.

Ally barely took 10 steps when she remembered something.

"Hey Elliot?"

"Yes darling?"

"It's Ally, and I have to tell you something."

"What, Ally? You do know we are yelling across the restaurant?"

"My favorite are pink roses. Keep that in mind." And with that, she walked away.

**That's a wrap! Guys, are you serious?! My reviews are decreasing! But... I am part of a community now! And I reached 50 follows! But please give me 20 reviews! Ill answer them!**


	13. Chapter 13

Francesca sighed. Ally was running late. They really needed to talk about living arrangements. It was Ally's request in the first place. And she was the one running late.

Francesca rubbed her belly. She can't get stressed. It would cause a lot of harm.

Luckily, Ally takes that minute to call. Picking up the phone on the dining room table, Francesca manages to glimpse at the called ID before collapsing on the couch with pain. Her stomach was killing her.

Reach, she thinks. But instead Ally gets voicemail. "Hey, it's Cess! Leave a message after the tone, unless you are Dez. If this is Dez, then contact my kangaroo. Thanks!" The voicemail says.

"Hey, it's Ally. Sorry, I'm running, I'm going to be here in about 5 minutes, thanks!"

Cess sighs. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Martha barges in. Wait... M-Martha?! She looks around, seething, trying to find someone in the huge penthouse. But as soon as her eyes land on Cess, her face turns twisted.

Martha takes exactly 5 steps toward her, before Cess gets up. "Hey Marth-"

BAM.

Cess ends up lying on the floor, holding her belly in pain. Martha had kicked her, and kicked her hard with her 6 inch stiletto. "Get up. GET UP!" Martha screams.

Cess hastily picks herself up. Martha grabs Cess's collar. "You." Martha seethed. "You piece of shit!"

Cess's eyes widened with fear, as she struggled to get out of Martha's strong grasp. She finally managed to escape, and hurried to the kitchen to but distance. But with every step Cess took backwards, Martha advanced.

"Can you just explain what's going on?" Cess asks. She was wise enough to know violence isn't the answer.

"I'm making this easy for you, you worthless junk. Give my husband back to me before it gets ugly." She seethed, again.

"Wait... What?" Cess asks, confused. "Dez?"

"Duh! We're married. And you have to ruin everything." Martha's green eyes were sparkling with rage. She shakes her ginger shoulder length tight curls, as she is reminded of a memory.

"Listen." Cess starts slowly. "Dez is my friend, nothing more. He slept over on Wednesday, but not yesterday. He only came over, but he left again. " Lie. But Dez trusts her.

"Really?" Martha's eyes widen. Cess hated lying, but she had to.

Martha's eyes narrowed. "Liar." She muttered, and pushed Cess against the wall.

Ally took that minute to burst into the penthouse. "Sorry Cess, I'm h-" Ally paused as her eyes widened in horror. A crazy eyed woman dressed in a trench coat and a 9 month pregnant belly was pushing Cess, poor Cess against the wall.

Choking her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cess was released as Martha started walking towards Ally, menacing steps.

Ally's eyes narrowed. No one touched Cess, and no one curses straight to Ally Dawson, unless they are drun-

Snap out of it, Dawson. Ally averted her gaze back to the Infamous red head, and took a step forward.

Ally Dawson did something she thought she would never do. She broke her rule, violence was never the answer. But it was if Cess was in pain.

She took a deep breath, stepped right to the woman's face, and she whispered, "I am your biggest nightmare." Then, she slapped her across the left cheek.

And she felt confident every second of it. She looks down at her hand, the slapper hand. It was completely covered with blush and other powders. Ally smirked.

Martha, Meanwhile, stared at Ally in shock. Nobody does that and gets away with it. She opens her mouth to say something, but Ally does it first.

"You have exactly 30 seconds to get out." Ally stares at her watch. Martha, even though she was steaming, figured she better go. So, fuming, she storms out of the door and into the elevator.

Cess collapses onto the floor. Immediately, Ally runs to Cess's side. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Ally asks worriedly. Cess just nods, gets up, and calmly walks to her room.

Once she was inside her room, Cess jumps onto her bed, crying, sobbing. This was so unlike her. She was calm, and collected. But feelings needed to be led out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

Ally was siting downstairs, trying to reason in her mind. Who would want to do that to Cess? Everyone loves her. Especially Dez.

Wait. Dez.

Dez has a wife... A PREGNANT wife... Ally's eyes widen to their maximum. No way. Dez has to know about this.

She turns on her phone. Somehow it was 8 PM. She can contact Dez tomorrow. Cess was here now, she has to help Cess.

Ally tip toes upstairs, to Cess's room. She presses her ear against the door, straining to hear Cess. She is greeted by sobs, but they quiet down. Ally takes in a sharp breath.

She opens the door. "Cess?" She says quietly. Cess looks up, and bursts into a fresh shower of sobs. "Come here." Ally opens her hands, and embraces Cess into a hug.

{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}

...And she ch-choked me." Hiccup. Ally sighs into Cess's shoulder. It took a lot of coaxing, but Ally managed to get all the answers. It was after midnight, and Ally was slowly falling asleep.

"Cess, you need rest." Ally confirms. Cess was currently yawning. "Goodnight Ally. And thanks." Cess sleepily smiles, and falls asleep.

Not wasting a second, Ally hurried to her room, before passing out on her bed. It was a pretty long night.

Beep.

Groan.

Beep.

Groan.

Be- SMACK.

Ally's phone was thrown at the door. Ally groans once more, before turning to her other side. But the sunlight was streaming through the window, making it hard for her to fall back into Ally Land.

Reluctantly, Ally sits up, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She looks at the digital clock on her wall. 11:25.

She had promised Dez she would go with him to the famous, Le Papillion, a French restaurant in the middle of Hollywood.

He wanted to catch up, and spend a little time on just them. Figures, feelings mutual. But they were going at 2. She had 2 hours to get dressed. Ugh.

Ally staggers out of bed, and heads for the bathroom for a steamy shower, and to brush her teeth, etc.

Soon, she comes out, wrapped in a towel. What to wear... What to wear! Ally thinks. She eventually ends up pulling out a Baby Doll collar navy blue dress, , tightening at her rib cage, and flowing down nicely until the middle thigh area.

To cover up her scars, that still don't heal, Ally puts over a white cardigan, but leaving it opened. Curling her hair, and putting on just a bit of lip gloss and mascara, Ally grabs her phone and purse, and decides to head out.

It was 12. But noting Dez's desire to be early, he already texted her to meet him in the lobby.

Grabbing an apple to chew, and a pack of Listerine Breath Strips, Ally opens the door.

She gasps at what stands in front of her. There, was a bouquet of pink roses, all perfect and thornless. They were in a beautiful tall pink vase, with a note attached.

"These roses are quite indeed beautiful, but none are as beautiful as you."

**EEP! OVER 10,000 VIEWS! :D**

**Tada! Sorry about these confusing chapters. But don't worry, you will get Austin VERY SOON. :D Thank you for all the reviews. I got 20! Let me get a few things straight.**

**1- Martha- Dez's wife. Wants to know why he hadn't contacted her or slept at home.**

**2- Do you guys honestly want Dally? (Dez/ally) if you do, please PM me, so no one can criticize you:) **

**ATTENTION! I AM LOOKING FOR A POSSIBLE CO WRITER. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLZ PM ME PRIVATELY:)**

**Ok, now answering reviews:**

**Melody- thank u:)**

**guest- ummm I update every other day. I'm probably the most updating author here...**

**tephriam- thanks!**

**ilovebunnys- next chapter:D**

**MissCritic- thanks, and I'll answer-**

**1- you met her in this chapter. He left her for Ally, to rescue her, he couldn't handle her being hurt. She was left home, and she she's wondering where Dez is.**

**2- Yes. Jimmy is still holding him, but he's not performing at the moment.**

**3- ally is so innocent she doesn't think Elliot likes her in that way. She thinks he wants to be really good friends:)**

**4- next 2 chapters will explain a lot:)**

**5- oh really? Sorry, I don't usually proofread so...**

**AGirlAndHerPen- thank u! And trust me, you are as good as me, if not better. Read the caps above:)**

**WritermeAL- *casually pushes Austin aside* maybe, if Austin knows about elliot... *wink wink***

**Ally17- thanks!**

**janaerocks- he will b coming back:) next 2 chaps!**

**guest- she didn't forget, she needs a break. She still cuts, I just don't put it IN at the moment.**

**auslly raura- next 2 chapters!**

**guest- thanks! Next 2 chapters.:)**

**mikamimi-r5- thanks so much! I got tired of all the "prince in shining armor" stories, so here is reality:) thanks!**

**guest- i know, but it kept decreasing:( sorry! And next 2 chapters!**

**starkiller2- thanks!**

**buffyAngel9- hmm... I think so too.:)**

**Pancakes- next 2 chapters, and thanks!**

**AZ-cookiemonsterlover- thanks!**

**AustinAndAlly-SiberianHuskys- thanks, and he's coming back! :D**

**nerdychick316- awwe thanks so much!love u fan! :D **

**queenc1- thanks!and maybeeee:)**

**THANKS!**

**ONE QUESTION-**

**if I was a writer would you guys buy my books? Because in chapter 11 someone reviewed that I should totally be a writer...**

**what do u think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read!**

**Congrats to my new co writers!**

**AGirlAndHerPen**

**Zaynabee10**

**AustinAndAlly-SiberianHuskys**

**And my idea maker:**

**Auslly4evaeva**

**Thanks guys! Btw, the ship name for Cess and Dez is FranDEZca!**

* * *

Who- why-

Ally was in full shock. Who sent her them? Like a robot, she put the roses on the table, confused as ever. But as the shock settled in, she smiled giddily. Someone in the world still cared about her, besides Cess and Dez.

But there was a tiny sliver in her heart that knew she wishes the roses were from Austin.

Cess yelled from upstairs, snapping Ally out of her thoughts. "Ally, Dez called and he's waiting!" Oh shit!

Ally slipped into her navy pumps and ran out of the penthouse into the little corridor. She pressed the button repeatedly, frantically wishing the elevator would come soon.

The elevator opened, and Ally stumbled through the doors.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

As the elevator doors opened, Ally stumbled through the doors. Again. She really should stop leaning on them.

She walked out, straightening her posture. She immediately looked for the red- brown head in the lobby, and walked toward him.

"Hi Dez!" Ally said when She saw him in the lobby waiting. It was still hard to get used to Dez in normal clothes, not his old, colorful attire. And his brown hair.

"Hey Ally! You look really nice, sorry I look like this." he laughs, and looks as his ripped skinny jeans and regular white v-neck.

Ally smiles at the compliment, then remembers how Austin used to tell her that all the time.

{FLASHBACK}

Ally POV-

I looked over and caught Austin's gaze, fixed on me. "Austin, why are you staring?" I immediately turn paranoid. "I look alright, don't I? I'll go change, and fix my hair, and-"

Strong arms wrap around my waist. "Ally-cat, you're always gorgeous. No matter what you wear, or do with your hair and makeup. You're beautiful."

"Then what were you looking at?" I ask him.

"I was just wondering how I got lucky enough to have someone as perfect as you to call mine," he says, kissing me.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

"Ally? Ally? Are you okay? Ally, answer me!" Dez says, bringing Ally back to reality. Not that she wanted to.

Ally forced a smile across her face. "I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts," She lies. Ever since Austin started drinking, Ally's lying skills have improved quite considerably.

"Well if that's it, then let's go, m'lady." Dez says in a posh accent to me. Ally nods, and laughs. "Of course my kind sir!" She exclaims, and they walk to the car.

They enter Le Papillion, and look around. It was obviously an expensive restaurant. There were celebrities everywhere, but no paparazzi. It was very private.

"Your reservation, monsieur?" A French waitress asks. "Ah, oui oui, un seconde, si'ill vous plait." (I speak French) Dez says, as he searches his pockets.

Pulling out a reservation, he proudly hands it to the waitress, who leads to our table.

She had just passed by Channing Tatum, and his wife, with his daughter, Everly. Channing, had of course, greeted Dez, as Dez directed "White House Down," and "Step Up."

"Hey Man." Channing (OMG IM DYING HE IS SOOO HOT SRRY) greets Dez, in his burly voice. "Hey! How's the little one?" Dez coos at Everly, while she reaches up at his fingers and giggles.

"Hey, Ally Dawson, right?" Channing asks. "I-Umm-Wh-... I am so sorry but you are so hot!" Ally blurts out.

She turns red from embarrassment, and quickly looks at Jenna. She was silently laughing. "I am so sorry!" Ally squeaked. "He was my childhood crush! Don't worry, I don't like him in that way." Jenna waved her off. "It's fine, we had girls throw their self at him."

"Well, we should be going." Dez says, waving goodbye to the family and walking Ally to their table. They passed many more celebrities, including Tyra Banks, Ariana Grande, Johnny Depp, and Mila Kunis. It was set in the lovely courtyard, where several musicians were playing the violin.

After studying their menus and ordering, the friends went right down to business. "So, Dez, tell me a little bit more of your life here." Ally inquired.

"Well, I moved here because of a scholarship from the California International Media School, or CIMS. I studied with people all over the world, mainly from people trying to break out of their poor countries. I met Luciano, an Italian farmer's son, who had a knack in filming animals. I went through my years of school, and then I met Cess while shooting her in "The Deal." We shot off, being best friends. She is a great actress, and I helped her with her crazy abusive ex. I later got to learn from Steven Speilburg. We shot "Tin-Tin" together. He also has promoted me, and now, he funded me as a director. I own "Cloudwatchers Productions." That was supposed to be your birthday gift, as the company is in your name. But I called, and Austin picked up, but not the fun loving one, the drunk. He said not to call. I later met Martha, my wife, as she was my secretary. Now, I make films, and conduct media classes."

Ally opened and closed her mouth several times, not sure what to say. "Wow." She breathed out. Dez had quite a life. Honestly. "What about you?"

"Um... Nothing. You know what happened anyways. I was a music teacher, as our wedding gift, well as one of them, my dad gave us Sonic Boom, but since it was a domestically set of musical shops, we owned the one in NY, and came there every day. Dallas helped manage the one in Miami, when he was off his news reporter job. Brooke took over the one in Texas, and so on. We eventually changed the name to Sonic Beat, and it worked as also a part time nightclub. But we stopped after... You know... The miscarriage." Ally gulped.

Dez nodded sympathetically. "How's Lester?"He questioned. Ally took a deep breath. "He died in a car crash." Dez apologized, and the two started talking happily again.

"And then I was like, Cess, it's not my fault youre a mudblood!" Ally laughed. She was a big Potter geek, so anything that had to do with the Harry Potter series put a smile on her face.

She remembered the awful beating Cess got yesterday, and decided to tell Dez.

"Dez, I have to tell you something." Ally nervously says. "Go ahead!" Dez cheerfully says.

"Yesterday... Martha came in and physically abused Cess." He broke out laughing. "Oh Ally, you are so funny." He pretend to wipe swear off his brow. "Dez, I wasn't joking."

"Uh-uh."

"I'm dead serious."

"What?" Dez questioned. He couldn't believe that. "Are you accusing my wife of hitting someone?"

"Whaaat?" Ally's voice turned high pitched. "Dez, listen, it's the truth. She kicked Cess in the tummy, and she choked her. Ask Cess."

"Ally, I will not have you talk about my wife this way. She might be moody, or hormonal because she is pregnant, but that doesn't mean she will hurt someone."

The waiter had bought their food. But the 2 didn't even notice. "I saw it with my two eyes!" Ally exclaims.

"You actually saw her kick Cess in the stomach?" Dez asks her, stabbing his file minion.

"Well, no." Ally admitted. "But I heard it down the hall, and Cess said so." She says, twirling the fork in her hand.

"You didn't actually witness it. You assumed it." Dez narrows his eyes at Ally.

Ally does the same back at Dez. "I saw her choking Cess." Ally stabs her Caesar salad angrily.

"You're lying." Dez says, dropping his fork. "No I'm not!" Ally says frustrated. "Martha wouldn't so something like that!"

"Martha was jealous of Cess, because you spend more time with Cess than with her!" Ally says, exasperated. "You can't prove anything! You don't know what it's like to have a hormonal, pregnant wife! You wouldn't understand! You never will! You were never pregnant!" Dez slams his fist down the table.

It was eerie silence.

Ally looked away,tears filling her eyes and slipping down her cheeks. "So I don't understand how it is to be a mother huh? I was never pregnant?" Ally's voice was quiet.

Dez, realizing what he said, had instantly regretted it. It was just a moment thing. "Ally-" "No Dez. Save it." Ally swiftly got up, and left the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

They were in the car, driving home. Apologies were said, but a tense silence filled the air. Dez and Ally walked through the penthouse doors, and nit a moment passed before Cess ran over.

"Ally. It's an emergency. It's very important." Cess says to Ally and drags her to the TV.


	15. Chapter 15

**UGH. HATE. AGAIN**. I'm not gonna make a big deal out of it, because you Know, I guess they are right. I can't write. I'm horrible.

** .Red**- first off, roses are different colors, dumbshit. I own a fucking garden I should know. Second, don't write no offense after you insult me, ok? But thank you for your opinion.

Third, YES, FOR YOUR INFO I AM THAT AGE. CONGRATS YOU GUESSED IT.

**DeleteYourself**- nice username. This is so stereotypical? Name the story name that has this plot. Most are about Austin RESCUING her, u dumbshit. But thank you for your opinion. I think I'll decide whether to cease writing or not, thank you very much.

I honestly want to delete my fanfiction account because I can't write. But I'm keeping it ONLY to finish this story. For you guys.

Ally sat down on the couch. More like was forced to sit on it. Dez sat next to her, and Cess on the arm rest.

_News On Channel 3_

_Dallas: "Hello, we are back to our news flash update! We are here today, with Kira Starr, as our fellow interviewer. "_

_Kira:" Hello, guys! I am here at the Moon residence. We have some surprising news." _

_Dallas: "Austin Moon had called the police to inform that Ally Dawson, the well known singer and songwriter, as well as beloved wife, had gone missing. The police had searched the area, and evident signs of a struggle appeared. Ally Dawson may have been kidnapped. According to Austin Moon, she was taken out by 2 people, a male and female._

_Kira: "So, Austin, do you mind describing them?" Kira questioned._

_Austin appears on the TV, unshaven, eyes bloodshot, hair tousled. In a hoarse voice, he started describing the people. "Well, I know there was a female waiting in a red Mercedes. The actual captor was a red/brunette haired man, with blue eyes and lots of freckles."_

_Kira, obviously shocked at Austin's messy appearance, decides to press further. "Would you like to say anything to Ally Dawson, if she is watching this?"_

_Austin nods violently, and grabs the microphone out of Kira's hand. "Ally," his voice barely above a whisper. "Alls. If you are out there, I just wanted you to know... _

_I know I have done you wrong. I know that I was a horrible person. I hurt you too much. But Ally, I promise I changed. I hate myself for hurting you. I'm looking for you, Ally. I'm going to search the whole country until I find you, until I can fix this mess I made." Austin lets a tear slip. He helped up his bag, showing he packed._

_He started walking towards the car._

_Dallas: "And, that's a wrap! If anyone sees Ally Dawson, please call the following number-_

_1-800-143-7620 (Don't own this number!)_

_Austin Moon will be waiting. Thank you!"_

Cess shut down the TV. Ally was sitting down, tears leaking from her closed eyes. She took a deep breath. "I need to find him." She swiftly got up, but Dez pulled her back.

"Ally, he's coming. If he's meant to be, he will come for you. He's looking for you." Dez says softly.

Ally pushed past Dez. Dez grabbed her hand. Cess spoke up. "Dez, let her go. She just wants some time alone." Cess says. Dez sighs and lets go.

Ally needed some time alone. So, as she stepped out onto the warm asphalt outside the lobby, she started thinking. Austin had reported her to the police. But she had a choice to go.

Of course he doesn't remember. He never remembers. He fucking drinks his problems away.

But, a little voice in her head says, he looked like he cared. He haven't shaved. His eyes were bloodshot. He was looking for her.

He cared.

He changed.

Ally smiled, enjoying the thought of Austin and her, together, possibly with a child.

But... What if he drinks again? The smile is wiped off off her face. She pauses. But he said he changed.

If he came, what would she do? Ally stopped. She didn't have the guts to figure it out now. Ally's stomach rumbled.

She walked into a pizza place, and went straight to the counter. She felt bad about Cess and Dez, so she decided to order them a pizza. "Hi, one large Hawaiian pie, thanks." Ally quickly said, not looking at the server.

She was scrolling through her twitter.

"Katie_Austin: I hope you find Ally! She is in my prayers! #PrayForAlly"

"Baby_Kristie13: #PrayForAlly Ally, please come back!"

"Ally?" A masculine voice snapped Ally out of her thoughts. It was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

Elliot.

"Hey, Ally!" Elliot greeted her with a humongous smile. Ally forced smiled back. "Hey."

"I was wondering-" Ally cut Elliot off. "How's not the time. I'm busy at the moment."

"Like another guy." Elliot whispered under his breath. "Excuse me?" Ally wondered. She didn't hear what she thought she did. "Nothing. " Elliot said, and turned to a happier note. "So maybe, when your'e not busy, would you like to go get some pizza?"

Luckily, Ally was saved from answering by the pizza arriving. "Sorry, have to go!" Ally cheerily said, and hurried out of the pizzeria into the lobby a couple blocks away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{ {}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Ally stepped into the penthouse, and literally felt the tension in the air. "Cess?" Ally called. Cess popped up out of the kitchen. "Yea?" She says, tiredly.

"I got pizza!" Ally smiled, and holds up the carton box.

"Awesome." Cess sighs, and sits down, head in her hands. "What happened?" Ally inquires. It hurt to see Cess in this state. She was like a mother to her, and over the course of the previous weeks, they had grown very close.

"Martha called Dez, apparently, turned it all on me." Francesca explains, shaking her head.

Ally puts her hand up. "Lets eat pizza." "Dez!" Ally calls upstairs. Dez comes trailing down, all sullen. "Yea Ally?" He sighs.

The pizza was eaten, Dez and Cess didn't exchange a word. Cess and Ally were cleaning the dishes, Dez had left to God knows where.

Ally was currently sitting near the island, humming some song. Cess was washing the dishes.

"Ally." Cess started, but cut herself off. "Cess, you can tell me anything."

"Ally...

I am pregnant. With Dez's baby."


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I got so many comments with long paragraphs! I'll answer all of them!**

First off, to:

**Ilovebunnys**- thank you so incredibly much, you stuck up for me. I only got the review now, so I didn't mention you before, but thank you so much. You are so incredibly sweet:) I love you! Here's a cookie (::)

**BuffyAngel9**- thank you :)

**Jamesmaslow4evz**- uh uh:)

**Queenc1**- I love how you evaluate my stories :) thank you!

**AustinAndAlly-SiberianHuskies**- thank you, but im fine, I'm nothing special :(

**Guest**- yes, I am so sorry, I know. Thank you for being kind! I promise you auslly will be really soon, but this isn't exactly a filler anymore so:)

**IloveyourstoryBTW**- awwe, thank you so much:) I didn't want to be all stereo typed, because life is bittersweet. Thank you so much! :)

**SeleStarz**- awwe, thank you! You are really sweet! And actually 5:/ thank you so much!

**Guest **- OMG THANK U SO MUCH I FORGOT bout that thanks:)

**Ally17**- thank you!

**Beststoryever**- awwe! Thank you so much!

**Rossismylife**- Awwe! Thank you! And I know, a lot of followers left because of that. But it's auslly! Don't worry! And thank you!

**_Mikamimi-R5_**- Oh my God, I love you. Thank you SOOO much. Thanks for absolutely everything. I love your reaction, and I love how u stood up for me. Thank you SOOO incredibly much, I just can't. I'm crying right now. Thank you. You get a life load of cookies and a bouquet of pink roses 3 you are the bestest person in the world :) thank you so much! *wipes tear* thank you so much:)

**_Laurarauraross_**- oh my god, I love you :) thank you so much, for everything. You are really sweet. I love your stories to death, and I'm glad you like mine:) ill try to use your method. And OMG, really? What was ur dream like? Thank you so much! Hope you like it!

**Chealseak88**- thank u so much! And please don't apologize, I curse a lot, so. Glad ya like!

**Imimthecorner**- I'm glad you're participating! Don't worry, you won't insult anyone. Glad you have an opinion! Thanks!

**Rosesareblue**-to be honest, I thought you were gonna be a hater, but I'm sorry. I was so wrong! I love ya! Haha:) thank u!

* * *

Ally's mouth gaped. Cess, wasn't that type of person who would go out with a guy who was married. Cess was organized, and responsible, yet fun and outgoing.

"Does he know?" Ally questioned.

Cess sighed. "No." She muttered. Of course not. How do you tell a married guy he's going to have 2 children? From different women?

"How along are you?" Ally questioned again. "2 months." Damn. She was still very skinny.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ally got up to dry the dinner plates. Cess sat Down and buried her head in her hands. "I can't!" She cried out. "He has a wife who loves him and who's pregnant! It was just a party thing, Ally. I mean nothing to him! Absolutely nothing!"

Ally turned off the tap and looked at Cess. Eyes streaming, nose sniffling, hair messed up. "Cess, it will be okay. I'm here." Ally assured Cess, who just wiped her tears.

Suddenly, the home phone rang. Cess looked like she was in no mood To pick it up, so Ally did.

"Hello?" Ally greeted the caller. "Hey Ally."

Dez. She was not in the mood to talk to him. "What do you want?" She snapped immediately regretting it. "I just wanted to talk to Cess."

Ally glanced at Cess. "She doesn't want to." Cess shrugged her shoulders, and beckoned for Ally to give her the phone. "Please. It's important." Dez begged her.

Ally rolled her eyes and gave the phone to Cess. Cess immediately put it on speaker. Anything Dez says, Ally can hear.

"Hello?" Cess wearily sighed. "Hey, Cess." Dez says, an awkward silence enveloping them. "What do you want?" Cess questions, not in the mood.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"Save it Dez. We went over it. Forget it. Move on." Ally glanced at Cess questioning, and Cess mouths the word, Martha at Ally.

"Cess, I really am. Please forgive me. Are we still friends?"

She rolls her eyes, and says "Yeah. The best of friends." Bitterly. Dez doesn't catch on and continues.

"So. Are you busy tomorrow at 5?" Dez asks. Cess looks alarmingly at Ally, who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Umm... No. Why?"

"Erm, I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride?" Dez questions, nervous.

Cess bites her lip. "Sure." She says, before they exchange goodbyes and hang up the phone.

Ally looks at Cess. "So...?" She says, trying hard not to squeal. "Doesn't mean he likes me, you know." Cess sighs.

"Just so you know, he only offered to take Martha out to the park. All the other dates were planned by her." Ally points out.

Cess sighs, a smile playing on her lips.

The clock chimes 11 PM, and both girls decide to head to sleep.

A&A

Ally woke up with a bad feeling in her gut. Like something was going to happen that was least expected. "Oh dear, I hope not." Ally says to herself.

Ally got up, and hurried to brush her teeth and take a shower. As soon as she stepped out of the shower, her phone vibrated.

**Unknown number:**

**Hey, it's Martha. Sweetie, want to have a little talk? Meet me at your next door bakery in an hour:) see you soon!**

Hell no, Ally didn't want to talk to her. She didn't trust her. But she has to.

Ally quickly puts on some white shorts with a hot pink belt, and a loose spaghetti strapped floral shirt. She quickly brushed her hair, and put some Chapstick on before heading to the kitchen.

"Cess? I'm heading out!" Ally yells, before sliding into her ballet flats and walking out. To say ally was worried was an understatement. She was petrified of what Martha could do.

Martha was sure damn capable.

Ally quickens her pace as she walks out of the lobby. She walks out, and turns the corner to be greeted by the 5 star bakery.

It was bright blue, and the sign said- "Mayday's Bakery".

Inside was an assortment of different cakes, including wedding and funeral cakes. There were a million different cupcakes, and other pastries.

Well, might as well get it over with quicker, Ally thinks as she steps into the bakery. Ally immediately finds the curly redhead, who was sitting, scrolling on her IPhone 5 which Dez probably bought.

Ally set on a quick plastered smile, and walked to the table for 2. She sat down, awaiting Martha's response. Martha smirks, and then sickly sweet smiles. "Hey, I just knew you would meet me here!" She places her iPhone on the table, and folds her hands.

"Just as you desired!" Ally bubbles, pretending to be too happy. "Would you like something to eat?" Martha asks, giving Ally the menu. Martha beckons a waitress.

Ally couldn't decide what to get. "May I please get a chocolate lava cake mini with a hot chocolate?"

The waitress wrote the order down. Martha stared at Ally, disgustingly. It's not her fault she doesn't gain weight.

Martha scrunched up her nose, and ordered. "1/8 of your vegetarian carrot cheese cake with no extra carbohydrates." She demanded. The poor waitress tried to keep up, scribbling quickly.

"So, sweetie, I wanted to talk about Cess. Did she tell you anything?" Martha asks sweetly, sipping on her ice tea. "Umm... No, why would she?" Ally lied smoothly.

"Oh sweetie, I know you are lying." She laughs airily, before narrowing her eyes at Ally. "It's better to confess, for your sake."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ally pressed her lips together, and takes a sip of her brought hot chocolate.

"Ally, I'm giving you on last chance to confess." Martha warned. Ally was saved to answer by their food coming.

Ally takes a bite of the amazing lava cake. Inside was melted chocolate, outside was fudge. She takes a bite to realize Martha is staring at Ally impatiently. "Well?" She growled.

Ally just smiled and continued to chew as slow as possible, and holding up her hand.

What happened next was like in slow motion. One moment Ally is calmly sitting, eating, the next moment, Martha had thrown her drink on Ally.

Ally was completely drenched in stupid ice tea, with ice cubes running down her back. With that, Martha stormed out.

All eyes were on her. But Ally couldn't care less, because sweet little Martha here...

Forgot her phone.

Oh Martha was gonna get it. BAD. Ally finally realizes that everyone is staring at her, so she squeaks, and runs into the lobby next door.

A&A

"...And she left her phone." Ally finished telling the story to Cess, Wh was sitting, munching on some popcorn like Ally was a movie.

"Ally... I don't think you-" "should have taken the phone?" Ally cuts Cess off. She impatiently sighs. "That ***** abused you, threatened me, and dumped her friggin drink on me!"

Cess put the bowl down. "No, I'm saying I don't think you know how much danger your In." That took Ally by surprise. "What?!"

"She is capable of anything, you know." Cess says. Ally took some time to think about that. "You're right." Ally sighs. "What now?"

Cess giggles and just turns on the TV to "She's the Man."

A&A

Cess and Ally were making chicken pot pie for dinner, when Martha's whine suddenly vibrated.

Cess and Ally looked at each other. It vibrated again. "Should..." Cess asks. Ally nods, as Cess makes her way to the phone.

"It's a text." Cess says. Ally mentally debates whether she should check it out or not, but decides that it was fine, especially after the whole incident. One little look won't hurt.

"Um, Ally... You might really want to check this out!" Cess's tone indicated it was urgent, and worrying.

Ally hurried to Cess, who was closing her eyes, trying to block out the image of the text.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

A message from Jimmy Starr.

**Jimmy Starr?￢ﾝﾤ****3**

**Jimmy: Hey babe, didn't see u in so long! Wanna have a little fun later? :-* Btw, sorry babe, but Austin left, can't make him drunk no more :( See you soon! :-* frisky babe :D**

Oh my god. Ally and Cess were both paralyzed. But Cess was first to speak up. "She's cheating on Dez."

Ally took that in. Sweet, innocent, Dez. One who would never hurt a fly. Just got played.

"We can't tell him." Ally breathed. Cess's head snapped up in alarm. "Why?!" "He won't believe us, first off, second, he could think we faked the text, third, how do we explain how we have the phone?"

Cess pondered for a moment, before silently agreeing. Damn Martha. There was so much to take in.

"Martha made Jimmy force Austin to drink." Ally says. Cess nods sadly. Ally repeats it again and again, until she just buries her head in her hands. "Fucking Martha!" Ally screams.

Despite Cess's normal behavior of trying to calm Ally down, Cess just yells along with her, taking her emotions onto the TV screen. She was sick, and tired of Martha. She was doing this only for Dez.

"Wait, let me get this straight: Jimmy and Martha had an affair, or an intimate relationship, because from what you know, he is married. She is probably threatening him, or persuading him to make Austin drunk." Cess spills, unsure of what to think. Ally just nods.

"Wait... But isn't she pregnant? Wouldn't he see or know?" Ally wonders. Cess shakes her head. "In the text is says that he hadn't seen her for "so long". It's possible that she had been hiding it from him."

But one more question was unspoken, even though it was bothering their minds. Was it Dez's baby?

"Wait, let me get dressed into my PJs. We can watch something until midnight." Ally smiles, knowing just how to make Cess happy.

Ally trudges upstairs, and quickly find her leopard print PJs. Trish bought them for her. But ally was in no mood for remembrance, there were bigger things on her mind. So, she just picked a pair of snowflake PJs and was about to head downstairs.

But her phone vibrated. She was getting a call. What was up with all the phone nonsense lately?

There was a number she didn't recognize, yet it felt familiar. She picks up the phone, and mutters a quick hello.

But she nearly drops it when she hears the voice

His voice.

**Austin**.

Dun dun dun:o next chapter will be short, with barely any drama, except maybe Austin. Ok definitely Austin.

But you won't see him in person, just yet. Sorry!

**ATTENTION**: 

Rosesarelavendar helped me write this, and rosesarepink! Code names!

My fans are rosesareblue, I am rosesarewhite, hate is rosesareblack, and tips are rosesareyellow.

If you want to give me advice (please do!) write: (rosesareyellow)!

**PUT YOUR CODENAME IN THE PARENTHESES!**

**FOR EXAMPLE, IF MY AN SAYS- MORE ROSESAREBLACK, IT MEANS IM GETTING MORE HATE. OK? THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Announcement-I've been reading fanfics lately, and I want you all to check out "Moon's Teen Shelter", and "Meeting Jack Fro- Austin". They are amazing stories, give it a go! Plus, the author is incredibly nice and amazing. Her fanfics are awesome!**

**By the way, shout out to- launi9! She is amazing, she commented on my stories, she stood up for me AND she's giving the haters a piece of her mind!(you are a girl.. Right? If ur not, I am so sorry) she's incredibly sweet and a beginner! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**This Is an AUSLLY story! **

"Austin?!" Ally almost dropped her phone. The connection was breaking up. She could hear crackling on the other side. "A-A-Ally!" That was all she could hear. Even now, Austin's voice brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Austin! Stay with me!" Ally pleaded. She didn't know how much she needed him before. But now Ally did. He was everything to her.

She could hear the crackling getting louder and louder, but Austin managed to say four words that were clear as broad daylight.

"Ally... I... Love you." And then, the line went dead. "Austin... AUSTIN!" Ally called that number back, but only to find out it was a pay phone.

She had no means of contact with him. And she misses him like fuck. Why had she run away with Dez? Why had she not stayed? Why had she not helped him?

Why had she not cared?

Of course she cared, but not enough to stay and fight. She was a coward. She could have fought for his well being.

But she decided to leave. Ally tugged on her hair with frustration. Austin was coming, though.

And that was what brought the smile to her face.

A&A

It was morning, and the sunlight sent daggers into Ally's eyes. She groaned and rolled up and off the bed.

12:41 PM.

Damn, she slept late. But Ally stayed up the whole night, tossing and turning thinking about Austin. She still had hope he would come and find her. Exactly a week passed, marking her time in Hollywood. Ally always wanted to go to Hollywood, but she never expected it to go this way.

She didn't want to go to Hollywood because she was running away from her abusive, drunk husband.

She wanted to go to Hollywood because she deserved a vacation, WITH her amazing, sober husband, and their baby Ethan Jex Moon.

Just the thought of little Moon made her tear up. Of course nothing would go as plan. It never does, never did.

Hollywood was basically its own land, being the rich and star full land. Where everyone around had Louis Vitton bags, Hermes scarves, and Louboutin shoes.

Austin always stayed true to that.

All these thoughts came in her exhilarating shower. Ally violently scrubbed her body, as if she was scrubbing away her thoughts. Her last final thought was that as long as she lives, she can't stop loving Austin Monica Moon.

A&A

Dressed in a Peter Pan collar red dress and white wedges, Ally got ready for the day. She really wanted to thank Cess for just being there. So, she decided to go get some food from the bakery next door.

Ally walks out of the lobby, and straight to Mayday's Bakery. But as soon as she walks in, Ally has to hide behind the counter.

Because Martha was there.

Looking for her phone.

"I left my phone here! It was a bedazzled IPhone 5! I swear, if you lost it, I will shut down this fucking bakery!" Martha screeched, her hands flying up in the air. The poor waitress was freaking out, getting anxiety and stuttering.

The manager came over, trying to calm Martha down, but she lashed out on him even more. Ally felt bad for the workers at the bakery, so she snuck to the barman's island, and placed the phone carefully.

It didn't matter that she gave the phone, because Ally and Cess both took pictures of the text.

And like that, Ally walked out, but not before grabbing a few free muffins on the way out.

A&A

Ally walks into the penthouse carrying 2 blueberry muffins. "I got food!" Ally smiled apologetically at Cess, who was reading the daily newspaper. She raised her eyebrow and just rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Martha was looking for her phone, I just put it down and walked away. She's harassing the waiters." Ally told Cess, setting down her newly brewed coffee. "Oh wow." Cess shook her head.

Minutes later, the two finished their breakfast and coffee.

The door buzz rang, and Cess walked up. Ally heard the buzz, and Cess apparently let the person in.

"Ally, we have a visitor for you." Cess says, as she walks out the room, and upstairs. Could it be-?

The doorbell rang, and Ally ran to answer it. As she opened it, the greatest smile danced on her lips. But when she realized who it really was, the smile dropped through all the floors, to the lobby.

"Sorry to disappoint you, darling." Elliot said, seeing the disappointment on Ally's face. Ally recovered quickly, and managed a weak smile. "Sorry- I just thought-"

"It's fine. I know. Can we please talk?" Elliot pleaded. Ally nodded swiftly. Both went and sat down in the living room, on the red leather couch.

"So...?" Ally drags out the o. "Ally, I have something to confess." Elliot says, looking Ally straight in the eye.

Ally beckoned him to go on. "Look, at first, when I met you, I thought you were very hot. I found out your address, and I wanted to hook us up. To be honest, I did want to get in your pants at first, before, because I only saw the hot crop top girl." Elliot gulped.

"I wanted to see if you figured it out, if you knew that peach roses are a sign of desire. I was very conflicted between my feelings, between wanting your body, and wanting you as a person. But as the day went on, you were all that was on my mind." Elliot gets up and starts pacing.

"Every day, I would see you, I would fall for you a little more. My heart would skip a beat, my mind would go all fuzzy. I just... I love you, Ally."

Elliot stops to look at Ally. She's speechless, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Ally, I know about you and Austin. I just wanted to come clean. At first, it was your body. Now it's you, completely. I'm not going to force you to like me. Just know that I'm hear. As a friend. I know you still like Austin. I saw the excitement in your eyes when you thought he was at the door. But look... I know Austin is out there, looking for you. And I'm going to help him. I'm going to be gone for a few days, but when I come back, if you need anything at all, come to me. As a friend. I promise I won't do anything."

Elliot swoops down and pecks Ally's cheek. "Thank you for changing me Alls." He softly smiles, and walks out the door.

Cess smiles and walks downstairs. "He loves you so much, he'd do anything. Even if it means hooking you back up with your long distance husband." She says, studying Ally's expression. She frowns slightly, but sets her mouth in a grim line. "He tried to play me." She points out.

"Well, at least he came clean." Cess exclaims. Ally rolls her eyes, but she knows Cess is right.

A&A

4 o'clock couldn't come soon enough for Cess and Ally. Dez would be here soon, as he was so responsible and loved being early. But Ally had done an incredible job on Cess.

Cess was wearing a simple, yet cute outfit. She wore a pair of mint green ripped shorts, with a baby doll white top, and black wedges. Cess's perfected ombré hair was curled, and a mint bow was placed on the elastic band from the ponytail. Cess had on peach lip stick, with a little mascara and eyeliner.

"How do I look?" Ally spun Cess around to the mirrored door, and Cess couldn't help but gasp. "I look awesome!" Cess squealed. "Thank you!" She embraced Ally, who just chuckles and pats her on the back.

Right as if on cue, the door buzz rang. Dez comes in not a moment later, puffy red eyes, and messed up hair. He immediately hugs Ally. It was always like this, if Dez has a problem, he hugs Ally.

Dez straightens up, and looks at Ally. "Martha was cheating on me, with that filthy Jimmy Starr." Dez spluttered, with rage. "She forced him go make Austin drunk." With each sentence, he grew angrier and angrier.

"THE BABY ISN'T EVEN MINE!" Dez exploded, burying his face in his hands.

Flashback:

Dez walks up to Martha's apartment, roses in hand. He was going to take her out to give her the bouquet, and bring her along so her and Cess could make up. Just as he was about to knock, he heard a thud on the door. Apparently, Martha was just on the other side of the door, talking on the phone.

"Yes Jimmy, I'm pretty damn positive the baby is yours!" She yelled through the phone. Dez froze. But- "No! The doofus can't even do it properly! I just forged a paper!"

All Dez's future hopes and dreams shattered right there. He sat on the floor, and threw the bouquet aside. He couldn't believe Martha. It was this child, and she had been cheating on him for 9 months!

"Oh, so you were fine being complete FUCK BUDDIES, but you were too conceited to use protection!?" She screeched. "You know what, you have to pay child support! And I don't give a fuck about Austin anymore, he's already a drunk! Go rot in hell!" With that, Martha apparently slammed the phone.

Ends flashback

The trio was sitting on the couch in silence. "I'm sorry Dez." Ally says, putting a hand on Dez's shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I should have known you weren't lying. I am so sorry."

Cess apologizes as well. "You look beautiful." Dez smiles weakly.

A&A

It was very late, and Ally was sitting alone, watching The Notebook. Cess nor Dez had called, which worried her, but maybe they were just too busy.

Suddenly, she got a call from Dez. "Ally, Cess's in the hospital! But you can't come, sorry!" You could hear some fidgeting in the background.

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" There was murmuring in the backround.

"I'm the FATHER?!" Dez yelled, before the line went dead.

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to all the reviewers! **

**ATTENTION! GO GO GO VOTE ON MY POLL! IT'S ON MY PROFILE PAGE! IT'S ABOUT SAVE ME! PLEASE! GO GO GO!**

**Kaylee: I'm happy you like it:) **

**Sorry I can't post as frequently:( I am aware this is a shitty chapter!**

A&A

A couple days passed, and Ally was anxious for the arrival of Cess. Today was the day Cess could go home. Ally had spent the whole morning cleaning the place till it shined. The petite brunette was anxious to see her motherly best friend. Ally stole a glance at the clock. It was already 4 PM.

Ally groaned. She had an hour to get to the hospital. So, slipping into her pink chuck Taylor's, and a hi-low white floral print dress, Ally didn't even bother with makeup as she hurried to get out of the pent house.

A&A

Ally walked into the hospital, hand trembling. Would Dez be there? Was Dez there for Cess? She hasn't heard from Dez. All she got was a call From the hospital, asking to pick Francesca up at precisely 5 PM.

Ally sat In the waiting room, expecting the receptionist to call Cess any second. "Francesca!" The receptionist nasally whined. Ally cringed at her voice, but got up to greet Cess.

Cess's state made Ally's heart drop. Cess was being pushed in a wheelchair, with her hair matted, and weary eyes.

The wheelchair halted right in front of Ally. Cess looked up at Ally, and her eyes brightened at the sight of Ally. Ally, noticing that, hugged the girl tightly.

A&A

Ally helped Cess into the penthouse. Cess could get out of the wheelchair and walk around, but her leg was still healing. Cess had protested against crutches. She sure was a stubborn one.

There wasn't much talk on the way home. All Cess said was, "Dez promised to come later." Ally helped Cess through the door, who silently thanked her and wobbled up the stairs. Ally sighed, and also stumbled up the stairs. Today wasn't her day, definitely.

A&A

Ally woke up to the door buzz ringing repeatedly. Apparently she fell asleep. Groaning, Ally staggered off the couch and to the door. "What do you want?" Ally whined as she opened the door. But she halted when she saw who it was. "Dez?" Ally looks at him like he's a Zalien.

"Yeah... Where's Cess?" He cleared his throat nervously. Ally huffed. "Cess doesn't want to talk-"

A small voice interrupted her. "I'm here." Cess says. Ally turns to look at Cess, who reassuringly smiles at Ally. "Lets talk."

A&A

Ally leaned closer to the door. She was asked to leave, because Cess and Dez wanted to talk privately. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but Cess cared for her.

Silence overtook the two as they sat across from each other. Their mutual stares bore into each others souls. "How long?" Dez breaks the stare to ask the question.

Cess continued her stare. "Less than halfway." She casually replied. Short, quick, to the point.

"Abortion?" Dez continued to ask.

"Too late."

"Adoption?"

"I'm the mother. That's enough."

"So you're keeping the baby?"

"I'm keeping the baby."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick- "I hate you." Dez's voice overpowers the clock's chimes. His words cut like a knife through the thickness.

"Excuse me?" To say Cess was bewildered was an understatement. She didn't expect Dez to jump at the idea of the child, but she didn't expect him to be like this. Of course, a tiny but wanted Dez to be ecstatic. Wanted Dez to like her. But that wouldn't happen.

"I hate you!" Dez yelled. He got up, and started pacing around the room. "I hate you! I hate that when I saw you first on the set of filming, I couldn't get you out of my head! I hate that you have no flaws, I hate how you're perfect! I hate that whenever I'm with Martha, all my thoughts go back to you! I hate that you have me in your hands, in your command! I hate that you make me like putty! I hate how vulnerable I am around you!

MOST OF ALL, I ABSOLUTELY HATE, THAT I LOVE YOU!" Dez exploded. He looked like a deer In headlights, as soon as he spit it out. Cess also froze, not knowing what to say. Dez shook his head, and turned around to leave.

Suddenly, he felt 2 warm arms embrace him from behind. And he couldn't have been happier.

"I hate that I love you, too."

A&A

After all ends had been smoothed, and Cess was out with Dez, Ally could finally breathe calmly. Everything was good, but Ally wasn't. She was still broken, and Ally needed That special someone. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rock on her window. She ignored it.

But the rock was thrown again,

And again,

And again.

She stormed to the window, agitated. Ally looked out the window, and was shocked. No, that wasn't the word. More like bewildered. But one emotion was clear on her face.

Love.

Because below, standing on the pavement, was none other than Austin Moon.

**_ATTENTION_**! **PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! PLEASE! THANK YOU! **

**Sorry about that chapter, this story is ending soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

**ATTENTION****! GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!NOW! PLEASE! **

**2 chapters left! :0**

**Thanks, Sam!**

**Thank you to all the guests who replied nicely. Especially "don' .pls". Don't worry, it's not gonna be that easy!**

A&A

What was he doing here? If he thought it was going to be that easy to win her back, he thought wrong. She still loved him. That was without denial. But he hurt her more than anything.

Ally snapped out of her thoughts, and he was gone. Just like that. The weak- legged brunette rubbed her eyes, and looked again. He wasn't there. Was it just a daydream? Was it just her imagination?

Ally sighed. Her broken heart wanted to mend, but it couldn't. It wanted to go back to Austin. Ally wanted to go back to Austin. But trust isn't a easy thing. Especially for Ally. First, her father lied to her. Second, her mother lied to her. Third, she got bullied by her old best friend through JHS.

The brunette sighed, and stepped away from the window. Of course she was imagining things. But a tiny piece wanted to stay, and wait for him.

Quickly getting up and changing into a white tank top, and long Yankee pajama pants, Ally decided to watch some sappy romance movies. Her heart wanted some love, and Dear John had that.

Flipping through the Netflix choices, Ally finally found "Dear John". Getting up to go find food and get Comfy, Ally went to get make some popcorn. When the microwave beeped, Ally shrieked. And, she could have sworn that it sounded like Austin.

Scratch that. Austin? Finding her In Hollywood? Yeah right.

Grabbing the popcorn, and some Dr. Pepper, Ally sat down, making herself comfortable. She pressed play, and got herself ready.

DING!

Ally's head snapped up. She mentally groaned. Excuse them, she was watching an awesome movie here!

She walked over to the monitor, to find it black. She was definitely confused. Scratching her brow, she banged on the monitor.

But suddenly, a melody started playing. She could hear the callused fingers glide over the guitar. But this melody... It was familiar.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened..._

Ally gasped. It was him! It is him! She could feel the same butterflies floating in her stomach as she hears his voice.

_But autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights: everything felt like magic..._

A stray tear passed on Ally's cheek. Then, many more. Damn, she misses him. Suddenly, the blackness from the camera disappeared, and she was greeted by the blonde, with his Fender guitar in hand, staring straight into the camera

_And I wonder if you miss me too._

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew-_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

She could hear a crisp ringing from the doorbell, and she didn't hesitate to open it. As soon as she did, Austin's eyes visibly brightened, he visibly relaxed, still playing. She could see the longing on his face. The sadness, the regret, but most importantly, the love.

_I think about you, you you, you you._

_I think about you, you you, you you._

He took a step forward, and started singing his heart out.

_How long 'til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself._

He leaned In dangerously close to Ally. But she still stood her ground, unfazed.

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh._

_I think about you. Ooh._

As he strummed the last chord, it was silence. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily. S tiny part is of course, forgiven. But not everything is.

"Ally. " He was lost for words. There was so much to say, too much to say in a moment. Both of them knew it. A beat past.

"No." Ally said, surprising herself. This just came out, cold, and harsh. And firm. The words just flew out of her mouth.

"You can't just... Come here, and expect a little song to make it all right!" She exclaims. The words keep tumbling out. Her arms flailing around, she began to shake.

"I know it's going to take more than that. Ally, I made a horrid mistake and I want to fix it. Please give me a chance, Ally? Please." Austin begs, looking at Ally.

Ally sighed. "I- I don't know Austin. You broke me, you abused me and you didn't remember." Austin's face changed from confusion to horror.

"I abused you?" He shrieked. "Oh my god Ally, I am so-"

"Sorry. I don't need your apologies." Ally rolls her eyes. "Austin... Don't you understand? I can't be with you! I lost my trust in you!" She exclaims, as a waterfall erupts in her eyes.

Austin took a step forward, but Ally took a step back. This kept happening until Ally was cornered in the wall.

"Allyson Marie Dawson. I was an idiot. A bastard. I hurt you, but I regret every moment of it. I swear, Ally, I'll change. Just give me a chance." He whispered it I her ear.

Ally looked into his brown eyes, glazed with honey. She had no other choice, but to kiss him. She wasn't going to admit it, but drunk or not, he was still her Prince Charming. Her love.

She poured her heart out into the Kiss, all the depression, sadness, regret, anger, forgiveness, and scars.

"It's going to take time." Ally says softly, brushing Austin's bangs to the side. "I know." Austin whispers.

Randomly, he pulls out a thornless rose from his inner pocket. "Pink, your favorite." He says in a posh accent. Ally rolls her eyes, but can't help that a smile is twitching her lips.

He pulls her into a hug. "I missed you Alls." Ally pulls away, an apologetic smile being sent in Austin's way.

"Prove that I can trust you." She whispers, then kissed his cheek lightly. She stays, to look into his eyes.

"I love you Ally." He breathes. Ally freezes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know you aren't ready. Did I mess up again-"

Ally puts a finger on Austin's lips To stop his rambling. "I love you too, Austin. But prove it. Prove you will stop drinking, prove you will fight for me. Because I fought for you, all these days. I fought for you because I love you. Please don't leave me."

"I'll do it. I'll prove it. I'll do it for you. I promise, Ally, that I'll do anything, and everything for you, Ally. You were there for me, I'll be there for you.

Always."

**A&A **

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY PAGE! POLLPOLLPOLLPOLL!**

**This is coming to an end soon:( who's upset?**

**QOTD- DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? **

**Thanks! **

**-AA :-***


	20. Epilogue

**Please read:**

**I want to thank all my wonderful followers, and fans. Just a couple days ago, I only had 50 followers, and I was excited. Or when I hit 100 reviews. I had come a long way, and I want to thank each and every one of you for being here. Now, i have 87 followers, 50 likes, and over 300 reviews! Thank you so much! AND... OVER 20,000 VIEWS!I may not know you, but I love you all the same. I am going to miss waking up to your comments, or going to sleep, PMing you thank yous. I just want to say thank you for all your love, your criticism, your admiration, everything. Even my silent followers. I know you read this. This isn't Instagram, you get an update. I also want to thank those who stuck up forme. I take criticism very close to heart because of bullying, but I can stand up to the online ones, luckily. Ugh I'm going to cry :( I also want to thank:**

**Zaynabee10**- probably the biggest thank you ever. Thank you for being my co writer, thank you for encouraging me. Thank you for supporting me, thank you for giving me ideas, thank you for complementing me even when I don't deserve it, thank you for absolutely everything. Your PMs make my day, you are an amazing person. Just... Thank you for being here. You will always be my fanfic best friend:)

**Laurarauraross**- thank you for being so supportive throughout my story. You take the time to make long, meaningful reviews, and you inspire me. Thank u so much. Your awesome! (::) cookie :p

**WritermeAL**- you were here from the beginning, thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for just... Being here. I always look forward to your review, you are the best! Thanks so much!

**Queenc1**- you probably were the first suscriber, thank you so much. You stuck with me, supporting me, always commenting your opinion, thank you so incredibly much 4 everything!

**Jamesmaslow4evz**- you were always so supportive, commenting EVERYTIME, haha:) but you guys keep me writing:)

Everyone else, thank you. I couldn't write to everyone, but I'm writing to the people who PMed me:)

Also, thanks to **Buffy-Angel9**

And

: thank you so much for reading!im happy you liked the story. Thank you!

~~~~~~A&A~~~~~~~~

*This is an epilogue so far, thinking bout sequel*

~ 2 years later ~

_Dear Songbook, _

_I haven't wrote In you for about 2 years. I'm so sorry, a lot of things had changed. First, Austin and I both poured the liquor out the drain. There were 17 bottles of liquor, 4 of vodka, 6 of whiskey, 5 of tequila, 9 of cognac, and 12 of champagne\wine. We did it together, and the thing that surprised me was, there was no regret in his eyes._

_ We are working on rebuilding ourselves, and I can see Austin is serious about this. It's been tough on him, but he found himself a new hobby- sports. He's a junior league baseball coach. He spends 5-7 PM at their center, either at the game, or coaching. _

_Ah, I know you want to hear about Cess and Dez. Oh, you don't know how much I miss them. We Skype every day, but it's being hard to manage the baby and Skype every day. They named their baby after me, Ally Cassandra Fisher. _

_I told them they didn't have to, but they insisted. According to them, I was the one who brought them together. Can't argue with that!_

_But she's so adorable! She has orange eyes after her mother, and a beautiful shade of blonde- ginger hair. Her eyes are big, and she's incredibly smart for a 2 and a half year old. She calls me Auntie Awwie. Isn't she darling?_

_Martha had her baby too. Still not letting the fact go that Dez doesn't have feelings for her anymore, she shows up, pretending to cry that Dez doesn't show up to see his son. But, I'm pretty sure Martha is loosing her parenting license, because she simply doesn't care about the baby._

_Jimmy refused to pay child support, and they had to go to court. Jimmy won, because he was not informed of the baby. Well, he actually won because of money, but no one will admit it. His wife wants a divorce, and poor Kira is left, struggling between two parents. Jimmy also came over, to apologize for Austin's caused drinking problem. I could tell it was sincere, but Austin, sticking to his promise, kicked Jimmy out of the house._

_Elliot's fine as well. We manage to keep in touch, he's one of my best friends. After Cess, of course. He got a beautiful girl named Cassidy, and she recently moved in. He texts me non stop, as he loves me, but now as a best friend. H even made up corny jokes, he calls them "Ally Jokes." Oh, why was the broom late? It overSWEPT! Hilarious! He's still in Hollywood, but now he's manager of the pizza place._

_Dez is filming a new movie, "Lieutenant Lipstick", which is about a girl, Jacklynn, who wants to join the army, but is denied because she is a woman. She comes in as a nurse, but the real lieutenant got injured. The real one offered the girl a try, by filling in the substitute job. So, Jacklynn becomes Jack. She pretends to be a guy, and does the job perfectly. Then, one guy, Channing, played by Channing Tatum, finds red lipstick in "Jack's" bag. She considered it her lucky charm, taking it wherever she went. Eventually, everyone finds out about Jacklynn. She is offered to stay. But, everyday she wears her red lipstick Asher signature mark of feminism. _

_Long story, right? Cess is playing the main lead. She's an amazing actress. Back to real life! Austin's career is back on track, but he resigned from Jimmy. He's working at "Bro Records", which hire a friendly crew who treat each other as bros. You should have guessed we live back in NY now. We live in separate apartments at the moment, because I still didn't trust him. But Austin completely respected my opinion, and got us 2 studios. I know I'm ready to live together, but I don't think I know how to tell him._

_We recently shared our "first" kiss. I was all about personal space, until a week ago. He took me out to dinner, but not too late. I don't trust going out to late. I thanked him, he walked me home, and...I leaned in. I still feel that spark, though. He's gaining my trust back. Step by step._

_I think we're going to the carnival-_

"Ally?" Austin's voice rang out in the doorway. "Yes, Aus?" Ally looked up from her songbook to find Austin coming towards her with a big smile on her face. "Lets go somewhere." He closed the songbook and put it back under my pillow. The petite brunette just rolled her eyes and slipped into her flip flops. It was summer, after all. "Where are we going?" Ally asked, a,ready closing the door to the apartment.

"You'll see." Austin smirked and dragged her through the stairs and down to the lobby. "But what am I supposed to wear?" Ally whined. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and some ripped jean shorts, with sunglasses on her head.

"You're dressed FINE." Austin assures her. They hopped into the red convertible. Ally wouldn't stop pestering Austin. "It's a surprise!" Austin exclaims, exasperated. "I hate surprises!" Ally sinks into her seat.

The road seemed oddly familiar, but Ally couldn't put her finger on it. "Close your eyes." Austin instructed. Ally squeaked and tried to fight Austin putting his hands over her eyes.

Austin walked Ally to the place, and released her eyes.

In front of them was their old house, renewed. It was beautiful, but it was even more now. It was covered in beautiful crimson bricks. "Oh... My!" Ally breathed.

"Ally, I totally get it if you don't want to move in, but-" "I'd love to!" Ally squealed, sealing the deal with a kiss. "Thought you'd never ask." She smirked.

"Oh is that a smirk there, Ms. Dawson?" Austin teased.

"It's Mrs. Moon to you." Ally whispered, looking straight into his eyes. They leaned in, lips centimeters apart, before Austin picked her up, bridal- style, and started spinning her around. "I love you so much!" He yelled, for the whole world to hear.

"I love you, Austin Monica Moon." Ally says, when she was out on the ground. "And I love you, Ally Marie Moon." Austin whispers, before kissing her gently.

_And so, I realized that love is timeless, if its the right person. The person would wait for you, if it meant that they would be with you. Nothing will go as planned, ever. But if they love you, they would change. It might be worse, it might be better. But drunk or not, this was the man I fell in love with. _

_This is the man I still love. And he was the one to save me._

**Crying right now. I'm sad it's ending, but it might continue, idk. Dd you guys like that? Please comment your feelings. **

**Question of the day****- Should I make this a book? What is your opinion on the epilogue? Should there still be a sequel?**


	21. Last Chapter

Ally and Austin were in the airport. Cess and Dez decided to fly to NY. It was planned many months beforehand, and the 4 were over the top exited to see each other.

"What time are they going to be here?" Ally demanded from Austin.

"At 4, honey. I told you five times already." Austin reminded Ally. She just let out a "hmmph." Austin sighed and hugged Ally from behind. Come to think about it, Ally was getting moody. And she ate a lot more. Oh, no, Austin loved Ally to death. But she had 5 meals a day.

And she ate some pretty weird food. Like pickles on toast with mustard, pancakes with cheese. Austin didn't know why, Ally did. Yeah, she hasn't told him yet.

Suddenly, Austin's phone beeped. He untangled himself from Ally, and stepped away. Ally sprung up, and tried to see the text over Austin's shoulder. And she completely forgot that he was taller than her by about 6 inches. Austin smirked and raised the phone higher.

Ally just turned around and walked all the way to the other side of the airport meeting room, glaring at him from a distance. Austin just chuckled, and tried to find her through the big crowd forming.

Ally, noticing this, and hurries away. So, basically the two adults were acting like children, playing hide-and-go-seek. By the ninth time Ally changed her place, she bumped into someone by accident. They collided, and tumbled on the floor. Ally looked up to see enticing orange eyes staring at her.

"CESS!" Ally exclaims, running to hug her long-missed best friend. "ALLY!" Cess yells, squeezing Ally to almost death. "Dez!" Cess yells, looking for the ginger. He pops up, with Ally (jr) in his hands. "ALLY!" He yells, before embracing Ally. "Yes daddy?" An adorable voice says, muffled from the hug.

AJ (Ally Junior) looks up to see Ally looking at her. "AWWY!" She squeals.

Ally coos and spins AJ. "Hey sweetie!" She bubbles.

Austin appeared besides Ally. "Ally, I am very disappointed in you." He said with a frown. He turned his attention to Cess and Dez, and of course AJ.

Suddenly, Elliot came up along with Cassidy. "OH MY GOD!" Ally yells, for the umpteenth time. She rushes to hug Elliot. "I missed you!" Elliot muffles into Ally's shoulder. "Hi, I'm Ally." She introduces herself to Cassidy.

From there, introductions go by quickly. Everyone was heading out of the airport, for the limousine waiting outside. "-And then, Cassidy got a bouquet of flowers! Isn't she amazing?" Elliot was praising Cassidy, again, who was blushing like mad.

"Elliot!" Cassidy whines. "Stop embarrassing me!" He just chuckles and ruffles her hair.

"Wait... So what are you guys doing here?" Ally asks Elliot. He mocked shock. "What, a guy can't visit his girl best friend?"

Ally rolls her eyes and sits in the limousine. The car ride back was full of talking, laughing, and hugging.

Soon enough, the 7 friends stood outside Austin and Ally's house. "Hey, I didn't know our neighbors were moving..." Austin ponders. There was a bright red "For Sale" sign in the yard. Cess and Dez exchanged nervous glances.

"Austin, have you ever heard of OPENING THE DOOR?" Ally cringed and fumbled with the keys.

A&A

"Guys, we have some important news." Cess announced at the table. Everyone was chilling, eating Ally's famous spaghetti in the dining room. Dez whispered something to Ally Junior, who immediately cried out,

"We're moving to New Yawk (York) with Uncle Elliot and Cassidy to be closer to you!" Cess and Dez were both wearing matching Cheshire grins. "We're moving in next door." Dez says, taking a bite of an apple.

There was silence. Suddenly, Ally stretched across the table to hug Cess, Dez, Elliot, Cassidy, and AJ. '"WHOO!" She shouts, earning a chuckle from Austin. "When?" Austin asks, with a big smile on his face. "Our stuff Is being sent here tomorrow." Cess clears up.

Austin pumps his fist in the air, and soon everyone is hugging. Ally nervously cleared her throat.

"Guys, I also have an announcement." She stood up, while everyone quieted down and stared at her.

Austin stared at her with fear. "Are- are divorcing me?" Austin whispers, his eyes going glassy. "No!" She exclaims. He breathes in relief.

"What is it?" Cess asks, rocking Ally Junior on her lap.

"I'm pregnant." Ally breathes out.

There was absolute silence. Everyone was looking at Austin.

He stood up, expressionless. Suddenly, he grabbed Ally and spun her around. Everyone broke into cheers. "Oh my god Ally! I am so happy!" Austin laughs. Everyone came up, congratulating. "Ally, I knew you could do it!" Cess hugs Ally tightly.

"Ally, we're complete. We have 4 amazing friends, a beautiful house, a baby in the way, and most importantly... Each other." Austin says.

"Thank you for saving me."

_And so, seven and a half months later, twins Ethan Jex and Anna Maria Moon were born. As the narrator, let me say this. Fairy tales aren't always perfect. Honestly, I don't believe in them. But I believe in a fairy tale ending. _

_Because no matter the struggle, Austin and Ally were always there to save each other._

**Fin**.

* * *

**Tada! Sorry I didn't write a sequel. I'm focused on my new story, called The Wrong Bride. And, I'm going to write a comedy soon.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. I love all my 88 followers:) I love you! I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Anna.**


End file.
